


"To Have a Home."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry, a Muggle-born Gryffindor, doesn't understand why, Louis, a Pure-blood Slytherin chooses him as his best friend and also as a boyfriend. And Liam, a Muggle-born Gryffindor doesn't understand why a Pure-blood Ravenclaw genius falls in love with him. And Niall, an Irish Half-blood Hufflepuff is the only one of his friends without someone to snog, until he isn't. (Just another Hogwarts AU where shit happens in the most amazing school in the whole world). [Larry, Ziam, Nemma].</p><p>(Or the one where they're all in their 7th year of school and all that matters is they have each other.) And fyi, I made Harry and Gemma twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um.... Sorry if this sucks!!!

“What did you do?” Harry asks perplexed, a crease knitting in between is eyes as he looks down into his and Louis' cauldron; he turned his head for two seconds. The potion they're supposed to be brewing is a healing draught for a hangover, something Professor Slughorn told them actually existed and was only made from five ingredients. It's meant to be a dark blue, but somehow, Louis has managed to turn their concoction to the colours of the rainbow. Harry shakes his head in bewilderment, eyes wide, but there's a slight tilt to his lips. “Seriously Louis,” Harry can't help release a little chuckle, “how on Earth did you manage that?”

Louis shrugs his shoulders, speechless, obviously not knowing himself, “I... I don't know Haz.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, his smile more prominent as he pulls his wand from the inside of his robes, he mumbles 'evanesco' so the rainbow coloured goo vanishes. Harry starts again, actually wanting to perfect this potion, because he's pretty sure Niall and also Louis will love him forever if he does. “Just, let me do it, yeah?”

Louis huffs and crosses his arms like a put-out child, pouting his lips as he sits down on the stall and watches Harry work. When Harry looks over, he giggles and bops Louis on the nose, which causes the Slytherin to blush. Harry decides that he's very much in love.

-x-

Their lessons for the day have finished and now it's dinner time. Harry and one of his best friends, Liam, are sitting at the Gryffindor table, there's a buzz of chatter around them, the smell of the amazing food that has adorned the old wooden table top. Harry is eating a chicken salad without dressing because he's on some kind of health kick and Liam has a whopper of a burger on his plate, but he needs the protein and fat Harry thinks, because he's Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. Harry recants the story of how Louis turned their hangover potion into rainbow sludge with a wistful tone and a glimmer in his eyes and then he shakes his head fondly and stabs his lettuce with his fork, also piercing a piece of chicken too before he brings it up to his mouth. And Harry watches with a grimace as Liam lifts his burger to his lips and takes a massive bite, grease running down his chin and Harry silently hopes Zayn isn't watching. The two Gryffindor's finish their meals with gossip which has been floating around the school. Somehow Liam found out Professor Weasley is having another baby and Harry makes a note to congratulate her, Harry loves babies. And of course they talk about how, to this present day, Liam, a Muggle-born doesn't understand why, of all people, a super gorgeous and intelligent pure-blood Ravenclaw has fallen in love with him. Harry just shakes his head with a small smile gracing his lips and tells Liam there's nothing not to love about him and Zayn fell in love with him because of who he is as a person, and not what runs through his veins. By the time desert has arrived, the two Gryffindors are joined by a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff. Five best friends, who met by chance in their first year, and are still friends in their last year.

“I don't know how I did it, okay?” Louis huffs again, and after pinching Harry's nipple for retelling the story of their first failed attempt of making the hangover potion, Harry squawks and flinches back and Louis shovels a whole spoon of ice cream in his mouth with a smug grin and Harry forgets his abused nipple as he watches with a love-sick smile on his face as Louis' face crumples with pain as a wave of brain-freeze hits him at full throttle. The four of them laugh and shake their heads, Louis always seems to forget that ice cream is in fact, cold.

“Zayn probably knows how.” Niall butts in, although he does it with his mouth full of sticky date pudding, making the four grimace in disgust.

“And you wonder why no one wants to snog you Nialler.” Liam muses with a grossed-out tone to his voice.

“Excuse me Payno, plenty of people want t' snog me.” The other four snicker and roll their eyes at their Irish best friend. Not believing a word. Niall has never had a girlfriend, and the other four really don't understand, but seeing him eat like that, it's enough to put anyone off kissing him.

“Well, the hangover draft is made up of five things; tomato seeds, celery roots, and the feather of a phoenix, 30mls lake water and 15mls of vodka, but I, a savvy bookworm, has no clue how Tommo turned a simple potion into, if the picture in my head is anything to go by, something a unicorn would throw up. Or poop.” Zayn adds with a shrug.

They all laugh at Louis' expense, and Louis looks at the Ravenclaw with narrow eyes, and a sneer to his top lip as Liam reaches over and brushes a thumb over Zayn's cheekbone. “Okay Zee, we get it.” Liam coos.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Right, well, I'm off.” He leans towards Louis, his lips softly brushing the shell of his ear, “sneak into the dorm later; the password is 'firethawn.'” And then he places a lingering kiss below Louis' ear, before he swings his legs over the bench and makes his way to Gryffindor Tower.

During the day, while Harry walks through the cold and hollow halls of Hogwarts, up and down the changing staircases, sometimes interacting with the occasional ghost or one of the portraits, he can't believe it's his last year and has to leave it all behind. Here, in this castle is where he found himself, he found a home away from a home, he found his love for Potions and for Charms, he found four friendships he hopes with last a life time and he found his soul mate. Never in a million years did Harry think he'd fall in love with a Slytherin, but saying that, never in a million years did Harry think, a week before his – and his twin sisters – 11th birthday, he'd receive a letter from a school he had never heard about before, congratulating him that he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother and father were so proud when him and Gemma got their letters and immediately got them ready for the most amazing adventure of their life. 

And now, it's their last year and he doesn't know what he's going to do after he leaves these solid, stone halls behind.

-x-

“Jesus,” exhale, “fucking” exhale, “Christ!!” Exhale. Harry smirks smugly up at the deep red curtain that covers the top of his four poster bed. The curtains are drawn and Harry had cast a muffliato charm before he got Louis out of his black and emerald robes, on to his hands and knees, and it's lucky Harry had charmed his bed because as soon as Harry got his tongue on him, the Slytherin was whimpering and moaning, begging for Harry to keep going. And then Harry continued to fuck Louis until he was actually seeing stars, their skin was sweat slicked and flushed, their hair a mess and their breathing erratic. “That was fucking insane Styles, I think you've actually killed me.” Louis tries to joke, but with his breathing still laboured, it makes it hard.

Harry lethargically turns his head and peppers kisses up and down Louis' arm, casting a quick tergeo spell that rids of their sweat and the cum plastered on their stomachs and chests. He settles back down and Louis moves so his head is now on his chest, sleepy and soft, hair mattered a little, but he's still so beautiful it takes Harry's breath away. Harry begins running this fingers through the hair at the back of Louis' skull and the Slytherin literally purrs with contentment. “Can you believe it's our last year Haz?” Louis mumbles into his skin.

Harry hums while gently raking his blunt nails up and down Louis' cranium, “I know, it seems like only yesterday we met.”

Louis giggles, “I know, and it only feels like a few hours ago you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

Harry smiles at the memory. He was so nervous that Wednesday afternoon. It was a week before the Christmas Holiday's, so the school was decorated in festive decorations and the Great Hall ceiling was bewitched to snow and the students were giddy with anticipation because they got to go home for a few weeks. The Christmas tree was adorned with tinsel, and pretty ornaments, they were the colours of the Houses, bewitched lights blinked every colour and flashed in time with what ever Christmas carol was playing. It dwarfed everyone, even Hagrid. The Christmas Spirit was all over the castle and it's Harry's favourite time of year, has been since he was little and when he befriended Louis and found out his birthday was on Christmas Eve, it made Harry love it even more. That particular year, Harry's parents and sister decided they wanted to go somewhere hot, to get out of the harsh English weather, meaning Harry was going to end up in Greece for Christmas if he didn't get a fucking riddle on when it came to asking Louis out. Hot winters didn't bode well with Harry, but his mother was adamant that he was 'too young' to stay at home by himself, but he could stay if he went to Louis'. Now, Harry wasn't one to intrude on family Christmas's, but Louis' mum and his sisters loved Harry, but Harry wanted to be sure, he could of asked Louis if he could stay, but asking out his crush, well, crush was bit of an understatement, it was more like, asking his soul mate out and it seemed the way to go. Harry and Louis had known each other since first year, they had become best friends in the same year. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Potions together and Louis and Harry had been paired up with each other. Harry was enthralled with the bright blue eyed Slytherin, who had a cheeky smile and a mischievous personality. Harry was confused at the start, because Louis was so nice, and so obnoxiously loud, but in a good way, because he loved being at the centre of attention which was also a tad weird because Slytherin's were known for being mysterious, reserved, and mean, but he wasn't mean to other students who didn't wear a green and silver tie; he was nice to everyone. Harry was a Muggle-born (well, he says Muggle-born, but he doesn't know for sure, his real dad left when he was little), and was told by his step dad that Slytherin's weren't exactly the type of people to make friends with children who are lower class if you like, meaning they don't associate with children who aren't 'Pure-blood', they had been brought up to despise half-blood's and muggle-born's, but on the contrary, Robin was very wrong and when Harry returned home for half term with Louis in tow, his mother and step dad, even his sister had fell head over tit for Louis, he had this glow about him, and Harry was captivated, and has been ever since. That was six years ago, but Harry was only 15 when he asked Louis out, and if he did say so himself, he was perfectly competent to look after himself.

Louis was in the library when it happened. Harry had done all of his homework, being the ever perfect student he was, a real teachers pet, but Harry didn't care and he preened under the attention and he was never bullied for it because everyone knew he was “best friends with that Tomlinson kid.” because over the year, Louis slowly became popular. He new Louis was doing his Care of Magical Creature's essay, so Harry had strode into the library with his head held high, waving at Professor Livingstone the librarian who always wore the same robes and drank from the same tea cup everyday. He ignored the ball of nerves in his stomach as he walked and looked down every isle. It wasn't until he got to the very back of the library, that he saw him. Curled over his parchment, quill in hand, pot of ink open, and book levitating so it was easy to read. The light coming from the couple dozen candles were illuminating Louis, creating the perfect halo of light, making him even more beautiful than he already was. He was concentrating, lip caught between his teeth as he looked back and forth from his parchment to the book.

Harry didn't realise how long he had been standing there starring because he jumped when he heard the sound of Louis' tinkling smug voice. “Can I help you with somethin' Styles?”

Harry just blinks and flushes to the tips of his ears and down his chest, mortified that he had been caught starring. Fuck his life. “Um, I-uh, I, um,” since when was Harry speechless and incoherent in front of his best friend? Merlin, he was mucking up real good; nice one Styles, he literally felt like smacking himself, so he could get a grip, and get on with the task at hand. Harry was still standing where he was when he found Louis and Louis just looked at him with a raised confused eyebrow.

“Harry? What's wr-?”

But before Louis could finish his sentence, Harry literally word vomited what he wanted to say, “Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemyboyfriend?” Harry watched horrified as realisation of what he just said to Louis dawned on Louis' perfect pixie face. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched and unclenched his fists which were dangling by his sides. He wasn't blinking, he was just starring at Louis with bated breath. Oh Merlin!!!! Harry thinks to himself, why did I fucking do this? Why on Earth did I think it was a fucking good idea to ask my best friend out? Harry bites his lip and finally blinks, blinking away his tears also. Harry is still watching Louis, and Louis' face is blank, free of emotion and it unsettles Harry just a little. Harry gulps and watches as Louis places his quill down before he stands and makes his way to stand in front of Harry.

Harry sighs shakily and looks down a little to look into Louis' eyes and he realises how much he adores their height difference. Louis' eyes are an amazing shade of azure, with flecks of green, like Earth and Harry could get lost in them if he tried hard enough. He blinks out of his Louis induced daze and realises Louis is smiling at him, sharp white perfect teeth showing, eyes crinkling. Harry doesn't know if the smile is because he's happy, or because he's about to crap all over Harry's life. Harry prays it's not the latter.

“I'm sorry Harold, I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat it?” And there's a happy trill to his voice.

Harry blinks and bites his lip, “I-I said, I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend?”

Harry watches baffled as Louis giggles and actually jumps up and down while he claps his hands in glee. “I thought you were never going to ask!!” And then he all but jumps and Harry acts fast, catching him by his thighs and then all of the air is knocked out of him when Louis kisses him. Properly kisses him and Harry immediately kisses him back. He's actually dreamt of this moment and never in his wildest dreams did he think his dreams would become a reality. He had his first kiss, with his soul mate, at the age of fifteen in their schools library. He wonders if Headmistress McGonagall will let him return so he can propose to Louis in the very same spot.

Harry laughs, “Merlin, I was so fucking nervous, I thought I was going to throw up.”

Harry feels Louis snuggle closer. Harry wants this every night. When he leaves school, he'll go where ever Louis goes. Louis is planning on working for the Ministry, in the Magical Creature's department and Harry really wants to replace Professor Slughorn as Potions Master when the blithering teacher retires, which, if rumours are true, it's happening next year, so after he finishes school, he thinks he'll go on holiday or something while Louis works, but that's all talk, he knows he wont go on holiday, he actually doesn't know what he's going to do if he's being honest. He and Louis have discussed moving in together after they graduate. Harry really wants to live in London, and he's so close to talking Louis into it, it seems like a done deal really. And it would make sense, considering the commute to the Ministry from London is so quick, there are entrances all over London to get to the Ministry, but Louis is having a hard time dealing with the fact that he'd have to leave his family behind.

“But look how it turned out, we spent that entire Christmas together, we fell in love and we've been together for two years, I'd say your nerves paid off.” Harry shakes his head, fond smile gracing his face but it falls off when Louis continues. “What... What do ya think is gonna happen with Liam and Zayn?”

Harry shrugs, “I don't know babe. Liam is just as gone as Zayn is, but Zayn's family is quite anal when it comes to blood status, and you know, Liam is like me, I don't know how Zayn's father is going to act when he finds out his only son is in love with a muggle-born.”

Louis hums his agreement, “I mean, Liam was brought up like you, they could live by themselves, they could even come and live in London with us, we could all find muggle jobs and stuff...” Harry beams when Louis implies they'll be living in London, obviously, Louis had made up his mind and forgot to tell Harry.

“Louis, you have a job waiting for you at the Ministry when you leave. And I'm still holding out for Potions Master.”

“I'm sure Slughorn will recommend you Haz, you're amazing at potions.”

Harry smiles and places a kiss atop of Louis' sweet smelling hair; it always smells like vanilla. “Thank you, and in the mean time, maybe I could find something in the Charms Department; I'm sure Professor Grimshaw wouldn't mind taking on an apprentice next year.”

Harry feels Louis stiffen in his arms and Harry shakes his head because it is completely ridiculous for Louis to react that way. Now, ever since their 1st Year, Harry had taken a shine to two subjects; Potions and Charms. Harry loved both lessons so much, he would always look for a way to combine the two, but he never came up with anything. In their 3rd Year, Harry was bright eyed and still so eager to learn. So, naturally, their Charms Professor, Professor Nicholas Grimshaw, took a shine to Harry and treated him better than everyone else in the class. Teachers aren't supposed to have favourites but Professor Grimshaw didn't see a problem with it and he certainly didn't mind flaunting it to the whole classroom. When they were in class, Harry was enthralled with whatever Grimshaw was teaching and Harry always had a question, or an answer to the question which was asked. Louis would watch Professor Grimshaw with his eyes narrowed, fists clenched on top of the desk as he danced around and practically showered Harry in praise, now, it wasn't because he was pissed off with how Harry had picked up the subject so easily. No, he was annoyed with how Professor Grimshaw seemed to like, flirt with Harry in someway, and it continued throughout the years and Louis noticed it got even more explicit when Harry got older and now, Harry wants to see if the pervert teacher wants an apprentice? Harry will be 18, and nothing will hold the slimy Professor, who has stupid quiffed hair back from making his move.

Louis really had nothing to worry about. “Baby, you don't need to worry about that, because I happen to be very in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I grant you this wish; if Nicholas Grimshaw, makes his move on me, I give you full consent to do as you please. I know how desperate you are to get your hands on your wand and hex him until your heart's content.”

Louis giggles, “why thank you.”

And they giggle together, share a few sweet lazy kisses before they settle down and drift off to sleep.

-x-

Zayn moans as soft plump lips kiss down his neck. He bites his lip, because he really shouldn't moan, the halls are echo-y after-all, but he really can't help it, Liam's lips feel so good so he bears his neck even more. “Li-Liam, I'm go-going to be late for Care of Magical Creature's. Louis' going to be pissed I'm late, and so will Hagrid.”

Liam hums like he's listening but he just continues to kiss up and down Zayn's neck, tasting the Ravenclaw so he can get his fix before he has to sit through an hour of Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's but at least he gets to spend it with Niall, loud and always-up-for-a-laugh Niall, but nothing beats this, pushing his gorgeous Ravenclaw boyfriend up against the stone walls of the hall to kiss him breathless. Liam finds his lips once more and kisses him a little more softly, he strokes a thumb gently over Zayn's cheekbone and pulls away. He blinks and looks into Zayn's eyes, all hazel and long eye lashes. His skin is darker in the shadow's of the hall because there's little light. Liam watches as Zayn's chest falls rapidly, loving how he literally kissed him breathless, it's a really good feeling. From what light there is, Liam can see his skin has a slight flush but nothing too pink, his pupils are blown and Liam doesn't need to look down to know Zayn is sporting a semi in his school pants. It sometimes, well no, actually, it always takes Liam's breath away when he looks at Zayn, he never really comprehended how someone could be so beautiful, how someone could be so kind, caring, sweet, and smart. Liam is overcome with how much he's in love with Zayn, and has been for the past four years. Liam smiles so his eyes crinkle and Zayn smiles back, tongue pushed against the back of his teeth, “I love you.” Liam whispers before pecking Zayn on the tip of his nose.

“I love you, too.” Zayn sighs dreamily, like he'll never get used to hearing Liam saying those words and he always says it back and Liam still doesn't understand how a Pure-blood Ravenclaw genius fell in love with him.

-x-

Zayn finally manages to get to his class, he's only five minutes late, he practically sprinted down the hill towards Hagrids Hut and then ran even faster to get to their lesson space. He was gasping for air as he slipped into the crowd so Hagrid doesn't see. The weather is nice for once, sun is shining, which is why he's sweating, the sky is blue and is speckled with white fluffy clouds. There are brown leaves on the ground but the trees above him still have their thick lush green foliage. Zayn throws his bag and book down where Louis has thrown his, he also removes his robe and loosens his tie and pushing up the sleeves of his white school shirt, before going over to where Louis is standing, who is listening intently as Hagrid yaps on about the creature which is their study muse for the week and it's got a head of a lion, body of a goat and a tail of a dragon; it's definitely not the weirdest creature Zayn has seen since attending Hogwarts.

“Now, can anyone tell me what it's called?” Hagrid asks his class.

Louis and Zayn are the only ones who raise their hands out of 25 students. They nudge into together, smiles on their faces as they bring their hands down and answer at the same time, “that's a Chimaera Professor.”

Hagrid claps his hands together in happiness, “very good, five points to each of your houses.”

Zayn and Louis look at each other again and high five before they get on with listening to Hagrid as he tells the class about the beast and what they're used for. Louis answers questions and asks them too, and Zayn does the same but lets Louis take the lead because the Ravenclaw knows how important this subject is to Louis.

Once their lesson is over, Louis and Zayn walk towards the Lake and take a shortcut back to the Castle. There are a few students dotted on the bank, including the Herebology Professor, who was a student here and friends with Harry Potter and defeated Voldemort by killing the Dark Lords snake, Zayn has only read Harry Potter's autobiography a handful of times and never really grasped the whole concept; but it's true, and if it isn't, Harry Potter has an amazing imagination, or the poor kid was in a coma and dreamt the whole thing. Their robes are off and their sleeves are pushed up to their elbows and their bags are slung over their shoulders, ties loose as they make their way to their respectable Common Room's before they head to the Great Hall.

“Can I ask you something Zee?”

Zayn nods, “course bro. 

“You promise not to snap at me?”

Zayn makes a crossing motion with his finger against his chest where is heart sits. Louis rolls his eyes and nudges Zayn with his elbow. Louis takes a breath and bites his lip, wondering how he's going to word it. “Um, I was won- have you... Have you and Liam talked about what's going to happen between the two of you at the end of the year?”

Zayn frowns, “Lou, it's not even Christmas yet and you're worrying about what Liam and I are going to do after we graduate, next year, in September?” He laughs a little.

Louis shrugs, “well, I was wondering, because of your dad, and... Yeah.”

Zayn shakes his head, “over the summer, I came to the conclusion that I don't care what my father or what my mother thinks of whom I'm with. They're meeting him soon, I'm taking him home with me for two days during the Christmas break, and if they tell me he's no good because of his blood status, I'll simply tell them I want nothing to do with them, and then apparate the both of us to Liam's house. His mother and father are incredible, seriously Louis, Liam could marry another Muggle or a half or pure blood, if Liam is happy, then that's enough for them. So to answer you're question, yes, Liam and I have talked about our future and I'm happy to tell you, it's unbelievably bright.” He finishes with a blinding smile and the two students make their way into the castle. They say their 'see ya laters!' before they head towards their dorms, but in a matter of ten minutes, they'll be in the Great Hall, catching up with their boyfriends and their best friend.

-x-

“Oi Styles, I heard your sister was caught making out with a Hufflepuff near the Astronomy Tower last night.” Ed calls down from the table. Ed Sheeran, Muggle-born, talented with a guitar, a muggle musical instrument that Louis and Zayn had found fascinating when they first saw and heard Ed play. He has red hair and green eyes, a few tattoo's litter is arm, just like Harry's arms, but Harry has them everywhere, he became a little addicted when he got his first one.

Harry rolls his eyes, “it doesn't surprise me, she's a bad egg.”

Gemma is Harry's twin sister. But she is the complete opposite when it comes to Harry. She likes Defence Against the Dark Arts, she likes to die her hair. The only thing that Harry and Gemma share is the same last name and the colour of their eyes. She's not exactly a 'bad' student, but she does have a taste for trouble and no matter how hard she tries not to stick her foot in, it grabs her by the ankle and drags her in anyway.

“You come from the same egg!” Zayn says at the same time Louis says “who was she caught by?”

Ed laughs, and Harry ignores Zayn's comment, even though it's true and concentrates on Ed's answer. “Headmistress. They both got detention, that's why Gemma isn't eating.”

Harry shakes his head and looks over at the Hufflepuff table and scans the students, seeing if he knows the person who his sister was caught with. No one is missing so, it's strange but it all clicks when, “hey, where's Niall?” Liam wonders out loud.

Harry snaps his head towards Liam, who goes red, like he wasn't supposed to say it out loud. The muggle-born looks back over to the Hufflepuff table and his eyes widen in shock and he scans the Hufflepuff table again, and there is no sign of blue eyes or a shock of dyed blonde hair. He starts to feel sick. “No! Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening.” He's pretty sure he's having a panic attack.

Harry cups his hands and places them over his mouth and breathes deep and he begins to feel himself relax when he feels a soothing dainty hand rub up and down his back. “Calm down Haz, Niall might have done something and got in trouble from a different teacher, no need to jump to conclusions.”

Louis has a point, but Harry knows, just knows that Gemma, his sister, was caught making out with Niall Horan. It must be a twin thing.

-x-

“Have you, or have you not, been sticking your tongue down my best friends throat.”

Gemma looks up from where she's reading what appears to be a book about the Dark Arts in the Gryffindor Common Room. The open fireplace is warming the whole room and other students are hanging around before curfew but most are out in the castle. She takes out her wand, casts a locomoto charm and the book stays afloat, Harry rolls his eyes, is it really that hard for her to own a bookmark? “Bro, three out of four of your best friends are gay, and one in four happens to be your boyfriend; you'll have to be a bit more specific.”

Harry narrows his eyes, he is in no mood for her sarcastic ways, “you know perfectly well who I'm on about.”

Gemma barks out a laugh which makes a few other students turn their heads in their direction but they just shrug it off because, “it's the Styles' twins.” Gemma is in casual clothing and it makes him wonder if she actually goes to her classes, because he's still in his robes and hasn't had the time to change, and she obviously does because they have the same classes apart from two, but he never sees her, or is he just that consumed in his school work? Oh Merlin, he's getting way off track. He shakes his head and points an accusing finger her way. Gemma rolls his eyes, “you really think I'd make out with Niall Horan. Please!”

And Harry is a little offended by that remark. “Excuse me, Niall happens to be a top knotch bloke Gemma, you'd be lucky to have him as a boyfriend.”

Gemma raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “well, if you think of him like that, I'll ask him-”

“NO!” Harry yelps and holds up his hands to stop her from continuing, “no, no, no, just because he's a nice guy doesn't mean you have to go out with him. Find someone else; hey,” he says as he sits next to her on the over stuffed couch, “date a Slytherin.”

Gemma snickers and flips her blonde hair over her shoulder. Again, Harry takes offence, because there is nothing wrong with dating a Slytherin. “I'd rather date Hagrid.”

Harry's jaw drops, eyes wide with shock. “What's wrong with dating a Slytherin?” And he stands up, hands on his hips and he looks his little – only by five minutes, but details – sister menacingly, well, as menacing as he can be because Louis has told him he's as scary as a puppy bearing their teeth. “I can tell you now, there is nothing wrong with dating a Slytherin, there's nothing wrong with even falling in love with one or marrying one. Or even starting a family with one.”

“Haz, I didn't mean it like that,” Gemma says calmly. She tugs Harry back down and looks at him, looking at him with sympathetic features, like she didn't mean the statement. “You know how much I adore Louis, and he makes you happy, but I'd rather find myself a nice Hufflepuff.” Harry didn't know his sister had a thing for Hufflepuffs, but you learn something new everyday he supposes. Harry shakes his head and pulls his sister into a hug. That's fine, there's nothing wrong with that. He's not the kind of guy who only dates within their house, and he never has been because he spent the first four years of his school life single, but it wasn't his fault he fell head over tit with a Slytherin.

-x-

Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table with his arms crossed, annoyed pout on his face. His eyes are narrowed towards his four best friends, rolling his eyes when needed. He hates what they're talking about. See, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall are all Quidditch Captains. Harry tried out for the team but considering he's like a new born giraffe trying to walk nearly everyday, tripping over his own feet or even nothing, Liam decided that Harry is probably just as bad as he is on the ground up in the air. Even is own sister is on the bloody team, she's a traitor.

So, that's why he's sulking as the four of them talk about the upcoming season, which starts a week before Christmas Break. The first game is Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. It's always funny seeing Liam and Zayn play against each other, because they love each other so much, to see them rivalling and doing everything in their power to win, it's a show in itself and Harry never misses it. But it's like that for all of them, because they're all friends, they're best friends, and it's funny, but they never let it get in between them, especially Liam and Zayn.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Harry whines.

He has four pairs of eyes on him and he looks back at them with a hard stare, he's stressing his point because if he has to hear the word 'Quaffle' again, he's going to throw up his dinner and desert, and he really doesn't want to because it was his favourite, Chocolate Cheesecake.

“Fine,” Louis coos, “what do you wanna talk about Hazza?”

Harry beams, “well, I spoke to McGonagall about an apprenticeship, and she said she was going to talk to Slughorn about it. So, hopefully next year, I'll be a substitute teacher for when Slughorn needs a break or whatever; I'm coming back next year as an honorary Professor; I'll be Professor Styles.” Harry claps in glee, smile adorning his perfect face and denting his cheek so his dimple can be seen. He's buzzing in his seat, completely overwhelmed with the new news. His mother was so proud when he sent Amortentia – his Snowy Owl – with a letter attached to her talon.

Louis gasps from beside him, “oh my God, Harry, that's great.” Louis then proceeds to jump into Harry's lap, hugs him tight and peppers kisses all over his face.

“Congrats man! Niall says, slapping his shoulders.

“Yeah, congratulations Haz, that's great!” Zayn says, bright eyed.

Liam smiles, “well done Haz, I knew how much you were freaking out about stuff.”

Harry nods his head and circles his arms around Louis' waist, keeping his boyfriend on his lap. He ignores Louis wiggling though, because he doesn't want a hard-on in the Great Hall, in front of the entire student body, or the facility. “Mum and Robin were so pleased when I sent Amortentia home with the news.”

Niall snickers, “I still can't believe you named her after a Love Potion.”

Harry pouts, “heeeey,” he whines, “it suits her.” And then he scoffs, “besides, you can't talk, you named your owl Vera-Verto.”

“If we're being honest,” Louis starts, leaning more into Harry's solid chest, “your owl as the worst name.”

“Heeeeey! I love transfiguration okay, and I couldn't think of a name to do with Muggle Studies, like, I couldn't name her 'hospital' or 'stove-top' could I?”

They all chorus their agreement. “I think my owl has the best name.” Louis muses with a smug grin on his face.

Zayn rolls his eyes from where he's leaning against Liam, “please Louis, you called your owl Niffler.”

Louis giggles, “hey, it's a funny word, and whenever I go home, the twins always giggle when I say her name, so it's worth it.”

“Please, my tabby cat has the best name.”

They roll their eyes. Zayn is the only one of them without an owl. “You called your cat Cleo.”

Zayn narrows his eyes, “at least I didn't name her after something to do with a lesson.”

Louis barks out a laugh, “only because it would be impossible for you to chose one.” Niall and Harry nod their heads and Liam just stays quiet until he really needs to step in. “Go on Zee, pick your favourite subject.” Louis challenges.

Zayn thinks. What subject does he love the most? Definitely Potions. Wait, no, Charms? No, Transfiguration? Oh, but there's also Astronomy? All of the subjects that he's completed over the years, he's loved them all. Oh God, that's why his cat has a ordinary name, because he couldn't think of one that corresponds with his favourite lesson. “Oh Merlin, you're right Lou, she's called Cleo because I couldn't pick a name from a favourite subject.”

“Hey Zee,” Louis coos, suddenly feeling guilty, “it's okay.. If anything, Cleo is a perfect name, because it's easy to remember and easy to pronounce. I mean, it took me a month and a half to say Amortentia correctly.”

“Hey,” Liam whines indignantly. “O'rian is easy to remember and pronounce.”

“Liam's right, you two are the only ones who have normal names for your owl and cat.” Niall interjects, “besides, there's no rule saying you have to name your animal after a subject, Jesy's toad is called Toad for Merlin's sake.”

Zayn blinks, “but Liam's owl, he's named after a constellation, because he loves Astronomy. But, Cleo is named Cleo because I read it in a book before my mum got her for me.”

Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam look at each other. “Maybe we can give her a middle name?” Niall ponders.

“Yeah, like, what's the one subject you loved Zee?”

Zayn thinks about all of the subjects he's done of the seven years at Hogwarts. “Probably potions.”

Harry smiles, “great, I'm sure we can find a potion that can also be a name.”

Louis smiles at Harry for being so excited, Liam kisses the Ravenclaw's temple to comfort him, and Niall complains that he's hungry, so he leaves the Great Hall and will probably be in the kitchen until curfew, talking to the House Elfs and eating whatever they make him; they're always keen to please and show off their talent when it comes to food.

Meanwhile, Harry wracks his brains for a potion that can be easily turned into a name. “Zayn, was there a particular topic you created a potion about? Like, love? Death? Happiness? Anger? Sadness? Laughter? Anything?”

“Probably love, happiness and, luck.”

Harry nods his head and continues to think and while Harry is immersed in something that needs his highest level of attention, Liam, Louis and Zayn take the opportunity to continue to talk about Quidditch.


	2. "Surprises."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets the shock of his life. Louis catches two people in a supply cupboard. Zayn makes the right decision. Liam asks the biggest question of his life. And Harry has to come to terms with something he warned someone about.

The Gryffindor's have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins every Wednesday and Friday, which is no skin off Harry's nose because he gets to spend more time with Louis. Louis and Harry sit at the back of the class, and Harry can see his sister at the front of the class, robes neat and her hair is down her back. Harry's brow knit together and he turns towards Louis.

“Babe, do you think I should be worried with how much Gemma loves this class?” He whispers.

Louis snickers and shakes his head, “no, I don't think so... You know she wants to be a writer, maybe this class, like, gives her inspiration or something? Why don't you ask her?”

Harry shrugs and turns back to the front of the class, where Professor Malfoy is talking about something Harry has no interest in. He should of elected to do Care of Magical Creatures instead of this subject. Harry thinks it's kind of odd that Draco Malfoy is the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, because Harry read that Malfoy used to be a Death Eater when Harry Potter and him used to attend this school. And his father was a Death Eater too, and Draco was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore, it's a massive story and Harry should really sit down one weekend and read the entire thing, because according to Zayn, who has read everything on Harry Potter over the past seven years says it's a really fascinating read.

The lesson goes on and Harry spends his time doodling on his parchment and groans when Professor Malfoy announces he's expecting five feet of parchment on why the Ministry of Magic Aruro's use Boggarts to interrogate suspecting criminals. Harry didn't even know they did that. Louis of course mutters “piece of piss, I can write that in five minutes.” Harry rolls his eyes and huffs. He really dislikes this lesson.

-x-

“Expecto Patronum.” Zayn flicks his wand and a sleek silver Raven flies around him before stopping in front of him. “Liam, can you please hurry up, I'm bored!!” He flicks is wand and sends the bird off towards the Quidditch pitch. It's 9:00AM on a Saturday, and Zayn is laying in bed, well, on Liam's bed, alone, bored and horny. Now, he would of told Liam he was horny, but he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted Liam to walk into his dorm, and find him naked and laid out for him, ready for Liam to pounce, and to fuck him into next week, if Zayn is being honest, he was gagging for it.

Zayn is rubbing himself through his jogging bottoms when Liam's patronus comes bouncing in. It's a golden retriever puppy, and he yaps at Zayn happily before actually talking, Liam's voice flicking through the puppies mouth. “We just finished baby, I'll see you in ten.” And then the puppy disappears. Zayn bites his lip, anticipation running through his veins, making his cock even harder where it's straining in is boxers.

-x-

Liam makes his way up to his dorm, sweaty and tired, but he still has a little energy to burn off. He changed back into his casual clothes and left his training uniform in the locker room, so it can be washed and ready for next week’s game. He was super excited about it if he's being honest, nothing beats mounting a broom and flying high, watching his team mates squabble for the quaffle while he sits at the opposite end of the pitch, shouting encouraging words, and waiting for a chaser to make his move. He's swift and agile, and he doesn't normally like to toot his own horn, but he's a brilliant keeper if he's being honest.

He gets to his dorm and mutters the password, this week it's 'toadspawn.' He feels like a complete dick saying that out loud and he should really have a chat with the genius who comes up with the shitty passwords, he knows they're not supposed to be easy, but Merlin, he has to write it on his hand and have a continuous loop of the word until it's engrained into his brain, and when he has it down pat, it's changed and he has to learn another one. It’s exhausting. 

He walks into the Common Room, which is strewn with a few students, others are either in the library or down at the Great Hall, or outside, mucking around in the snow. He nods at a few people and makes his way up the stairs, and enters his dorm but he stops mid step when he sees the picture in front of him.

-x-

“Jesus,” Liam pants out, sweat and cum drying on his skin. “That was freaking unbelievable, where on earth did that come from?”

Zayn smiles and buries his nose in Liam's neck. “I don't know, I missed you and I was super fucking horny, so...”

And fair enough, that's good enough for Liam. The boys settle down atop of Liam's royal red sheets and nod off into a pleasant nap until they're awoken by Niall, yelling that his eyes are burning because (“Oh Merlin, what did I do to deserve such pain, ahhhh!!!”) And then he ran off, shouting that him, Louis and Harry were meeting near the forest for some best friend time. Liam and Zayn reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed, threw themselves into the shower and washed away the sweat and cum from their bodies, and if they got each other off again too, well, that was for them to know only.

-x-

Niall makes his way to the Forbidden Forrest alone. He's still rubbing his eyes when he gets to Harry and Louis. Louis is sat in-between Harry's legs, reading, and Harry is humming, they're very cute. He hopes one day, him and Gemma can do that, but he really doesn't want Harry finding out because Harry had made it very clear he was not to go near Gemma when they first became friends, (“my sister is off limits Horan, if you even look at her with anything but friendship, I'll cut your dick off, then feed it back to you before gouging out your eyes, understand?”) But as he got to know Gemma, he slowly fell in love with her and if the way she kisses him and looks at him when Harry isn't looking is anything to go by, Niall is 100% sure she loves him back.

He gets to Louis and Harry and sits himself down, not looking at either Harry or Louis, and goes to pick up a drink and skulls it down, the firewhiskey burning his throat but it's nice and welcomed. He finishes his drink in record time and his two best friends are looking at him with identical looks, one straight eyebrow and one curved eyebrow raised in question.

“Did you know Liam has a really big cock?” Niall says monotone. 

Niall had obviously missed the part when Louis had grabbed a drink and Harry had taken a bite out of what seems to be a chicken and avocado sandwich. So when he says it, the Gryffindor and Slytherin both splutter on their mouthfuls.

“Ex-excuse me?” Harry coughs while wiping down his jeans of bits of chewed up food, grimacing at the wet pieces of bread.

“Jesus Niall, a little warning before you drop that kind of new information on a guy.” Louis scalds in-between trying not to cough up a lung.

Niall is looking straight ahead, not blinking as he continues talking. “Yeah, like, it's-it's massive.”

Harry and Louis share a glance before looking back at their Hufflepuff friend, “did, like, something happen?”

Niall nods his head, “yeah, I went to get Liam and Zayn, telling them that we're hanging out and-and I should have knocked,” he slaps his hands over his face and shakes his head, mumbling, “I should of knocked.”

Harry and Louis are biting their lips, keeping their laughter locked away. They don't want to make Niall feel even more mortified but when Liam and Zayn come into view, looking happy and glow-y, and Niall blushes to the tips of his ears, the two boys can't help but letting out their held in laughter, throwing their heads back as their laughs echo around the trees.

“Oh Merlin, that's funny,” Louis wheezes out, clutching his stomach.

Harry nods his head in agreement, wiping away the tears that spring to his eyes. When Liam and Zayn sit down, their laughter has slowed down, but they're still giggling into their hands as Niall avoids eye contact with the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Liam claps a hand on Niall shoulder, making Niall jump. “Sorry you had to see that, mate. Hope Zee and I didn't cause too much damage.”

Harry and Louis snicker, and Zayn shakes his head and picks up a banana, and Niall looks at him while he eats it, not liking the image he has in his head as he watches Zayn bite half way down the fruit. He manages to shake his head, “no, I'll get over it.” He says to Liam before turning to Zayn, who is now banana free. “And, um, do you need anything Zee? Like, a healing charm or maybe some advil?”

Louis and Harry fall sideways on the snow covered ground and clutch their stomachs as they laugh at what Niall just said. Liam shakes his head fondly and smiles, and Zayn just looks at him with soft eyes. He shakes his head, “no thank you mate, I'm fine.”

After Louis and Harry have recovered from laughing at their best friends expense, and after Niall has overcome his ordeal, they all settle and have a fun afternoon hanging out, surrounded by a warming charm. Liam conjures up a football, they make makeshift goals instead of using magic, and get a two on two game happening, Zayn had offered to skip the game out, saying he was going to catch up on his five feet of parchment he needed to hand in on Tuesday of Potions.

-x-

The weekend had finished and Louis was walking to the Great Hall, looking forward to eating lunch and seeing Harry. He had had Care of Magical Creature's with Zayn, but Zayn had wandered off in search of Liam, who was somewhere in the Castle. Harry had said he would meet Louis at the Gryffindor table, as he didn't want to go with Liam; Harry had learnt that he didn’t enjoy being the third wheel. Harry and Liam had had Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs, and he had missed Harry for the past hour, and he couldn't wait to see green eyes, curly hair and pink kissable lips.

He was walking down the hall leading to the Great Hall, ghosts floating around, students coming out from the Great Hall, laughing about things. But Louis stopped mid step, when he could hear giggling coming from a storage cupboard. He raised an eyebrow, he could peek. Harry wouldn't even notice if he was a little late. A smirk crept on to his lips and he shuffled towards the door, and pressed his ear against it. He could definitely hear the sound of lips smacking and a little bit of shuffling. He closed his hand around the knob and pulled it open.

He was expecting to catch two fifth years, sneaking kisses in between periods, or maybe Professor Grimshaw with his hand down a students pants so Louis could get his sleazy Charms Professor fired. But what he wasn't expecting was his best friend and his boyfriends sister, their hands groping each other and their hair messed up and their lips kissed red. Oh Merlin, Louis can feel a panic attack coming on. He looked between the two before slamming the door closed. He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath; in through the nose and out through the mouth. And again, and again, and again.

“I'm going to count to five,” he starts, tone serious. “And when I open this door, I better not see you two, because I'm tired and hallucinating. Because I know Niall would never do this, because if I remember correctly, Harry had warned Niall that if he ever touched his sister, he would cut off his cock and feed it back to him and then gouge his eyes out.” Louis states, “one, two, three, four, five.” And then he opens the door again, but to no avail. Niall and Gemma are still standing there, although, their hair is now straight and their clothes aren't wrinkled. Louis gasps and walks into the space, closing the door behind him.

“Have you completely lost your fucking marbles Horan, Harry is literally going to kill you. My future husband is going to be thrown in Azkaban because you can't keep it in your pants; what were you thinking?”

Niall just blinks and looks to Gemma, eyes pleading. Gemma smiles softly, Louis notes, and raises a hand and caresses Niall cheek lovingly. And oh, shit, Louis knows that look, Harry has the exact same one.

“Louis, we're not just fooling around, okay? I really care about him.”

Niall nods, “it's true...” He looks at Gemma, blue eyes shining with love. Louis gulps, “I was hoping I wouldn't be in this situation, and I thought we would be somewhere else, but. I love you, Gemma.” He looks at Gemma as he says this and then grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, kissing her softly. He pulls away and they rest their foreheads together, shit, Harry's either going to commit murder or die from the cuteness.

“I love you too.”

Louis watches Niall's eyes light up, he looks at Gemma the way he looks at Harry. Like no one else in the world exists, it's just them and that he thinks Gemma has hung the moon and the stars.

“Okay,” Louis begins calmly, “I want Harry to know about you two. I don't care if he doesn't like it, I can see how much you love each other. So, we'll get him used to it, yeah? Hang out together, but don't make it too obvious, I'll butter Harry up, saying how cute you two would be together, and then we'll tell him yeah? I'll make sure he doesn't kill you Niall, Liam and Zayn can hold him back while I talk to him.”

Niall and Gemma nod their heads excitedly, obviously sick of hiding their relationship and their feelings towards each other.

“We'll start now, yeah?”

And then the three of them set off to the Great Hall. Louis walks in first, followed by Gemma and Niall last. Louis skips to where Harry is sitting and kisses his lips before sitting down next to him. “Hi baby.”

Harry smiles, “hi. What took you so long?”

Louis smiles, “I was just helping a teaching. How was your morning?”

Harry shrugs and is about to answer his question but then something behind Louis catches his eyes. His eyes narrow and his face hardens, “what are Niall and Gemma doing together?”

Louis rolls his eyes, he hates to lie to Harry but it's the only thing that will keep him oblivious to the whole thing. “What? Can't a boy and girl sit next to each other without it meaning something more?”

Harry's nostrils flare and his whole face hardens, “yeah, yeah they can, but, something's off.”

“Would it really be the worst thing in the world if they were together?” Louis says as he looks back to Niall and Gemma who are sitting with Niall's Housemates, laughing and joking around. “They're kinda cute.”

Harry gasps, scandalised. “How could you say that?”

“What? They are, do you really think Gemma would of stopped us from being together, just because I'm a Slytherin?” Harry shakes his head, curls shaking with the motion. “Exactly. I'm awesome. So what if they started dating, it wouldn't be the end of the world.” Louis states proudly. 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's cheek before he digs in to his hotdog and chips. Phase One complete.

-x-

It takes a week before Harry is okay with the idea of Niall and Gemma. Louis had made sure he saw the pair walking around the school grounds, Gemma and Niall sat together in their classes together. Gemma had even hung out with them a few times, to get Harry used to the idea that maybe Gemma would be hanging out with the five of them a lot more.

Louis, Niall, and Gemma had formed a plan. Harry and Louis were to sneak away to Hogsmede for the day, as it was a Saturday, and Louis was going to butter him up, treat him to anything he wanted. Harry had no objection and glowed in Louis' attention, preening like a kitten being played with.

Liam, Zayn, Gemma and Niall would be in the Gryffindor Common Room, but Niall and Gemma would be sat together, too close for them to be “just friends.” They would also hold hands and just be them. Liam and Zayn were on standby, just in case Harry flipped out and actually does what he threatened Niall with a few years back.

The time had come and Louis was a ball of nerves, he couldn't even comprehend what Niall was going through, and Gemma too. They got to the Common Room, Harry had said the password – dragoncove – and they entered hand in hand.

Harry was oblivious at first, Louis noticed, obviously not noticing his sister with her legs over Niall's thighs as they talk and play with each others fingers. He was still high from all of Louis' attention and the sporadic blowjob Louis had given him in the Shrieking Shack, it left Harry gasping for air and legs that wouldn't work. Louis is still smug about it. 

“Thanks for the great day baby,” Harry muses while his head is buried in Louis' hair.

Louis smiles and hugs him tighter, “you're welcome.”

They walk further into the Common Room, and Louis watches Harry's face drain of blood, his eyes narrow and his jaw locks in annoyance. He lets go of Louis' hand and marches his way over to where Niall and Gemma are consumed with each other, laughing about something.

“What do you think you're playin' at Horan?”

Niall jumps and looks up at Harry's looming figure. Louis walks over to where he's standing and gently clasps a hand around Harry's upper arm. It seems like Niall's life is flashing before his eyes and Gemma is rolling her eyes to the high heavens because Harry's threatening demeanour is laughable, he's as menacing as a puppy growling. Niall gulps and looks at Louis.

“Um, I'm having a lovely afternoon with my girlfriend,” he manages to say without stuttering. Louis is impressed.

“Girl- Girlfriend?” Harry's tone is disbelieving and angry. “What did I tell you Niall?”

Niall shakes his head and stands up, “listen, I know what you said, and I tried to stop it, but the more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her. We're not just fooling around, I really care for your little sister Styles, and I need to know you're okay with this. And even if you're not, it's not going to stop me from loving her, and it certainly won't stop me planning our life together.”

Louis smiles at Niall's bravery and Harry's face softens and he looks to Gemma before looking at Niall again. “Love?”

Niall nods his head and Gemma stands up and wraps herself around Niall, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her close, and then placing a kiss on her forehead. “We would have told you sooner, but we were scared of how you would react, I'm sorry for lying to you, Haz, but I love him, and this,” she motions between the two of them, “it's for real, like you and Lou.”

Harry gasps. Everyone knows how much Louis and Harry love each other, the whole school knows, to the ghosts that roam the halls, the portraits of fallen people and the House Elves that take care of most things, everyone is aware of the love they share and for his sister to compare hers and Niall's love to his own, it's, well, it's huge and Harry can't deny anyone love, no matter if they're your best friend and little sister.

“Well, if it's love, then, I guess it's okay.”

Louis relaxes, along with Liam and Zayn. Niall and Gemma sink into each other and turn their heads, pressing a kiss to each others nose. Harry makes a face and then grabs Niall's red polo in a fist, “but I swear to Merlin Horan, if you ever cause her any pain, unintentional or not, you'll wish you were never born. Got it?”  
Gemma whines indignantly, Louis rolls his eyes at the pointless threat and Liam and Zayn snicker behind their fists at his poor attempt to scare Niall. But Niall gives him the benefit of the doubt, and nods his head, “I understand Haz.”

Harry nods and then lets go, before grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him upstairs. Louis' afternoon is a blissful blur of Harry's lips, his fingers, his tongue and his cock.

-x-

“I don't know about this Zayn.” Liam and Zayn are currently standing in front of a massive manor, the biggest house Liam has ever seen if he's being honest. It reads 'Malik Manor' on a shiny silver plaque on the stone wall near the black double gates. Liam is currently shitting a pile of bricks as he looks up at the house, the front garden is perfectly neat, ten rose bushes are on either side of the drive way and the drive way itself is made of grey pebbles. There's a water feature at the base of the drive way and enough space so two cars can drive around it at the same time. Liam didn't know Zayn's family were that rich, he knew they had money, but seeing his boyfriends childhood home makes him wonder how Zayn grew up to be who he is. His palms are sweating, the ball of nerves in his stomach is at an unhealthy size, not to mention his breakfast is threatening to make a reappearance. The time has come for Liam to meet Zayn's very anal parents. Zayn had said they have a problem, a tiny problem Zayn had actually called it, Liam had rolled his eyes, about blood placement. And Zayn's parents don't actually know their only son is in love with a Gryffindor. A muggle-born Gryffindor. Liam feels like he's going to die. Maybe a bit dramatic, but it seems necessary at this current moment.

Zayn sighs, “I've told you baby, I don't care what they think, you know I love you, and that's all that matters. You know the plan, if they don't accept you, we're not staying.” Zayn takes his hand, brings it up to his lips and kisses each of Liam's knuckles, like a reassurance.

Liam's nerves settle down a little, knowing Zayn will chose him over his parents is nice. He's never been someone's first choice before. “I love you too.”

Zayn smiles, all crinkly eyed and beautiful and Liam can't help but swoop down and connect their lips, the world disappears and it's just the two of them and the new layer of snow. Zayn pulls away, flushed from either the cold or the kiss itself, Liam's doesn't care though, because he's beautiful. “Lets go gorgeous.”

Zayn presses a button and before Liam's eyes, the gates open and then they're walking up the driveway to the front door, hand in hand. Zayn knocks, and they only wait for all of five seconds before the door is being opened. But instead of seeing Zayn's mother and father, a tall man, with greying hair and a tailored suit opens the door.

“Ah, Matser Malik, welcome home.” The man says with a posh accent, not at all like Zayn's.

“Thank you Samuel. How've you been?” Zayn says as he walks into the house, tugging Liam behind him.

Liam's heart is in his arse as he steps over the threshold and looks around. There are high ceilings, marble floors and jewel tones. He can't believe Zayn grew up in this house. There's a sweeping staircase and a massive Christmas tree in the middle, adorned with red and gold decorations and ornaments. And then at least four doors on either side of the wall leading Merlin knows where. Liam is in shock, this place is like Buckingham Palace compared to his house back in Wolverhampton.

“I've been very well Master Malik, thank you for asking.” Samuel replies with. What? Doesn't Zayn's parents acknowledge their butler slash house keeper? Jeez! 

“Samuel, this is my boyfriend Liam Payne. Liam, this amazing man is the man you should get to know, this is our everything, Samuel Clearwater.”

“Nice to meet you Sir.”

Samuel only nods his head and closes the door before taking their luggage and making his way up the staircase, before disappearing. “You don't need to be nervous baby,” Zayn whispers, walking them further into the house, “you'll be fine.” And then he's taking Liam's hand and walking further into the house and Liam looks around where he goes.

He doesn't get to look around because suddenly he's in the living room, where three girls are sitting around, doing various things. Liam thinks that these stunning girls must be Zayn's sisters.

“Hi girls,” Zayn muses. At the sound of Zayn's voice, they all look and Liam watches all three pairs of eyes widen.

“ZAYN!!” They all exclaim excitedly. He recognises one of them, the oldest, Doniya, because she went to Hogwarts and graduated last year. And Zayn had told him about his two younger sisters, Waliyha who goes to Beauxbatons and Safaa, who is starting Hogwarts next year. Before Liam knows it, the three girls are tearing Zayn away and hugging him.

Liam can't help but smile at the interaction. His sisters didn't go to Hogwarts, because they're not witches, which Liam still finds bizarre, but he looked it up and he's only a wizard because it skipped a generation on his fathers side. So, his fathers, father was a wizard, but it skipped Geoff, and passed on to Liam. His mother and father didn't treat him any differently, and neither did his sisters, it's just that he could do magic and they couldn't.

“Girls, calm down, I want to introduce you to someone.” Zayn says and makes his way back over to Liam. And Zayn automatically wraps his arms around Liam's waist. “Don, Wal, Safaa, this is my boyfriend, Liam. Li, you know Don, and this is Waliyha, and the little one,” Zayn bops her nose and she bats his hand away in annoyance, “is Safaa.”

Liam mutters a 'hi' and this is fine, he can do this. But five minutes later, when he's face to face with Zayn's father, he thinks he thought too soon, because he can't do this; if looks could kill, Liam would be dead. Six times over. And buried in the snow.

“It's nice to meet you Mr. Malik.” Liam says as he holds out his hand.

Zayn's father, who's name is Yaser, looks down at Liam's hand and ignores it, before looking at Zayn with narrowed eyes. Shit, Zayn wasn't kidding when they said they had a problem with blood-placement. How can a person detect such a thing?

“Zayn, a word?” His voice is cold and angry, the same as his eyes. He leaves the room after he has addressed Zayn, and Zayn gives Zayn a loving look before giving him a sweet kiss to the cheek and squeezes his hand in reassurance. Zayn's mum, Tricia, removes the girls from the room, she gives Liam a small smile, as if she's okay with him dating her son, and he smiles small back, thanking her silently. And then she leaves the room, leaving Liam alone.

He sighs and blinks, ridding the tears away which are collecting in the corner of his eyes. He silently walks over to the door and presses his ear against it. Zayn and his father didn't go too far to have the conversation.

“What on Earth are you thinking? Bringing a Mudblood into my home.”

Liam bites his lip, he hates that word. Dirty blood, it's a load of shit. If you extracted blood from a pure-blood, a half-blood, and a muggle-born, all the blood would be the same, so anyone who is blood-racist is an idiot.

“Don't you dare call him that, you don't even know him.” That's Zayn.

“I don't wish to get to know him Zayn, he has dirty blood and to think my only son would even associate with one is beyond me; I thought your mother and I raised you better than that.”

Liam hears Zayn scoff, “please, I'm surprised I turned out the way I did, with you two kicking blood status into me before I could even understand what you were saying, I'm sorry, but I don't want to live the rest of life thinking everyone is beneath me because of what runs through their veins, and if you had any sense, you'd realise that if you cut the finger of me, Liam and our friend Niall, who's a half blood, you'd see that our blood is in fact, the same. Liam is the most amazing person I have ever met, you can say what you want about muggle-born's, but don't you even think about degrading Liam in front of me; he's more of a man you'll ever be. I love him, more than my life, and if you can't accept that; then I don't need you or mum in my life.”

And then Zayn is barging into the room, and barrelling into Liam, and kissing him hard, to prove his point and that is perfectly fine with him. “We're leaving.” And then Zayn takes his hand, walks to the front door and their bags are already there. Zayn picks them up and walks outside to the cold.

He apparates them to Liam's hometown. Zayn seems calm, he doesn't seem affected that he literally just told his parents he wants nothing to do with them. They walk to Liam's front door in silence and Liam is about to knock when Zayn stops him. Liam looks at him, breath catching every time he does. “I'm sorry you had to hear that Liam.”

Liam sighs, “baby, you defended my honour, you're cutting away from your family for me. You didn't have to do that.”

Zayn reaches up his hand and caresses Liam's face, all gentle touches and soft features. “I'd do it all over again if I have to, you're my everything from now on Liam; you're my past, present and future.”

“Marry me?” It slips out before he can stop, out in the cold air around them, and he doesn't regret saying them. Zayn giggles, but when he notices Liam is being serious, Zayn's face goes slack. “I'm being serious Zayn, I don't have a ring, but marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you?”  
Zayn's eyes well with tears and Liam hopes it's a good thing. And before Liam knows what's happening, he has an armful of Zayn Malik, chanting 'yes, yes, yes.' Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's body and pulls him close, smiling from ear to ear; he just got engaged.

-x- 

“It's not much, but I hope you like it.” Harry muses into the shell of Louis' ear.

It's Christmas morning in the Deakin Household and the atmosphere is filled with the smell of a chicken cooking in the oven, Christmas music coming from the kitchen, and the chatter of four girls and the happy trills of baby twins whom aren't yet old enough to understand the concept of why there's a massive tree in their living room and new toys to play with. It's perfect really, Harry doesn't have a massive family, so he had never experienced a full family Christmas until he met Louis, but he wouldn't change his family for the world, but his mum and step dad are in Spain, Gemma is in Ireland with Niall, and Harry is in Doncaster, with the love of his life and his family. They spend Christmas Eve watching festive movies and baking cookies for 'Santa.' Daisy and Phoebe were loving it and Ernie and Doris crawled at their feet, gurgling happily to themselves. Christmas Eve is also Louis' birthday, and he had stated he didn't want anything for his birthday because he knows his mum doesn't have a lot of money. Jay and Dan had understood, and Louis was quite content with receiving nothing on his eighteenth birthday.

“I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is Haz, it's from you.”

Harry tuts, mutters 'sap' under his breath, but wraps his arms around Louis' middle from where he's nestled in between Harry's legs. They're sitting on Louis' twin bed. It's a tight fit, but Harry doesn't mind because it means Louis sleep on top of him instead of beside him.

Louis rips into the green and red wrapping paper and pulls out a seven windowed picture frame. In every window, there's a moving picture. There's one of Louis and Harry's first Christmas together, one of the five of them at The Three Broomsticks, laughing with pink cheeks and cheesy bobble hats on. There's one of Louis and his family, all huddled together and laughing. There's a middle window, and that one has a picture of Harry in the middle, holding a sign saying, “I love you.” and he's looks up at the camera and smiles. Harry bites his lip, because Louis is very quiet. There's another one of Louis riding his broom and scoring the winning point in the final against Gryffindor, and the next one is the five of them having drinks, celebrating their win, because no matter what, they're there for each other and nothing becomes between them. And the final picture is of him and his mother when he got his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Do- do you like it Lou?” Harry asks timidly.

Louis leans over to his bedside and props it up, before turning around to face Harry. Louis smashes his lips against Harry's, hard and bruising. Harry can feel Louis' fingers running through his hair and he lets out a moan.

“Harry, it's absolutely incredible, to think you went through all of that just for me.” Louis sounds like he's still awe, “have I told you how much I love you?”

Harry giggles, “no, care to do so?”

Louis smiles and pecks Harry on the nose, “I love you very much Harry Edward Styles.”

Even two years later, whenever Louis utters those three words, Harry's stomach flips and erupts with butterflies. Smiling, Harry threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Louis' neck and pulls him forward, kissing him tenderly. “I love you very much too Louis William Tomlinson.”

-x-

The holiday break goes way too quick for Louis' liking and he's back on Platform 9¾ before he knows it, surrounded by students who are busy chatting, updating their lives like muggles update their Facebook status, he still doesn't see the appeal, he only joined so he could let everyone on Harry's friends list know he's the one Harry loves. Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Harry Styles.

He wheels his cart to the luggage area, says 'see ya later' to Niffler and takes his bag before going to find his friends. Harry had gone home a day earlier so he could get himself ready for school.

Louis pushes himself through the throngs of students to get to the seventh year cart and he immediately hears Niall's laughter before he sees him. He smiles to himself and makes his way towards it, and smiles when he sees Liam and Zayn with him, Zayn standing in front of Liam with Liam's arm lazily over his stomach.

“Hey lads, how's it going?”

Three heads turn towards him and they all smile but then their smiles fall. Louis frowns in confusion, “where's Harry?” Zayn asks.

Louis shrugs, “probably not here yet.”

“Is everything okay?” Niall asks. 

Obviously Niall has heard from Gemma, “yeah, everything’s fine, he'll be here soon.” Louis smiles and then hugs all three of them.

Harry and Gemma finally show up at five to eleven. Harry stumbled into the carriage and makes his way to the four of them, greeting whomever says hello to him first. His smile is beaming, Gemma is trailing behind him, smile identical to her brothers. They both sit down, Gemma cuddles up to Niall, and Harry does the same thing with Louis, gracing him with a swift but loving kiss to the lips. “Nice of you to join us.”

Harry smiles, “sorry, was running late, forgot to let Amortentia out.”

Louis shakes his head fondly. They spend the train ride catching up, laughing and rehashing their respectable summer adventures.

They're half an hour from Hogwarts when Liam clears his throat. They all look at him, Louis jumps to the conclusion that him and Zayn have split up but before he can open his mouth, Liam stops him.

“No, before you say it, Zayn and I haven't broken up,” Louis snaps his mouth closed and listens. “Quite the opposite actually.” He looks at Zayn and smiles.

“Will you fecking spit it out, Jaysus, I'm sweating.” And he plucks his school shirt, and making the gesture that's he physically sweating.

They all laugh, “okay... Well, as you know, I took Liam home to meet my parents, and it went as I thought.” Zayn starts, Liam takes his hand and gives him a smile, a smile that Louis can't place. “My father reacted the way I expected, not liking Liam at the first glace, and after I told him he could stick it, we left, and went to Liam's house and spent the holiday's with his family.”

Liam smiles, “but before we actually did that, I asked Zayn to marry me.”

Silence. Well, silence between the six of them, the other students in the carriage still go about talking and laughing. Louis' mouth drops open, a mixture of happiness and jealously coursing through his veins. He looks at Harry, who's beaming with happiness, not looking at Louis' shocked face and Niall and Gemma are hugging them, saying their congratulations.

“Wow, congratulations.” Harry quips happily and leans over the table to hug them.

Louis blinks, and smiles although he thinks he may look a little strained, “yeah, con-congratulations.”

-x-

Liam is laying in bed, waiting for Zayn to come from the bathroom. He's thinking about Louis' reaction to the announcement of their engagement. He seemed happy, but also reluctant to say his congratulations. It's baffling him and he doesn't understand. Finally, Zayn shuffles into the room and climbs into bed, getting comfortable in the crook of Liam's arm.

“Zee?” Zayn hums to let him know he's listening. “Did- did Louis seem off to you today?”

Zayn shrugs to the best of his ability, “maybe it's because school is starting again on Monday.”

Liam pulls a face at the deep red colour of the curtains that hand over his four poster bed, “nah, that's not it. He seemed really weird when we announced we were engaged.”

“Maybe he thinks we're too young.”

“Maybe,” Liams says. Liam assumes that's the end of the conversation, because Zayn's breathing becomes even. Liam smiles, pulls the Ravenclaw closer to him and closes his eyes, knowing he's going to get to do this for the rest of his life leaves butterflies fluttering around in his tummy. He never knew he could be this happy.

-x-

“Can you believe Zayn and Liam are engaged?” Harry says as he strips down to his boxers from behind the drawn together curtains.

Louis is already in his bed, frowning as he looks up at the sheet of deep green material. No, Louis can't believe it. He has always imagined him and Harry being the first ones married out of the five of them, six if you include Gemma. He sighs and closes his eyes, he wants to get married, but he's being selfish and wants Harry to pop the question.

Harry finally crawls into bed, laying down under the covers and pulling Louis closer to him. Louis goes willingly and snuggles into Harry's warm skin. “Yeah, it's great.” Louis tries to make his voice less strained but he fails.

“Are you okay Lou?” Louis manages a one shouldered shrug. Harry sighs, and Louis knows what's coming. “We'll get married one day Louis, Zayn and Liam are going to be engaged for a long time, and I promise, I'll make sure we say our 'I do's' before them, okay?”

Louis blushes, and smiles nodding his head. He can live with that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Any mistakes are mine. And as always, let me know what you think. : )


	3. Engagements and Quidditch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry gets some good news, Louis works himself hard for a sport he loves, Liam and Zayn enjoy their engagement and Niall's worst nightmare comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, apologoises... Has always, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. : )

“Harry!?” Harry is walking down the hall to the Common Room when his name is called. He stops and turns around, robe and curls swishing as he does. Professor Slughorn is walking as quickly as he can to catch up with him, his own robe moving with him and the tassel on his hat swinging from side to side. When Slughorn is finally standing in front of him, Harry plasters on a smile and crosses his hands behind his back, standing straight.

“Good afternoon Professor,” Harry greets, “how are you?”

Slughorn waves a hand, “fine. Listen, Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to teach my first years this Friday; I've spoken to McGonagall, and she is all for it. So, what do you say lad? You game?”

Harry is literally speechless. His mouth is hanging slightly open, eyes wide. “Oh wow, yes, oh, Merlin, yes, absolutely Professor.”

“Wonderful, look out for my owl with the details.” And the he plods off, down the hall.

Harry stands there for a while, and he can't comprehend what just happened. Students are passing him and it isn't until when someone says hello to him that he snaps out of his trance. He shakes his head, smile beaming and he starts to run in the opposite direction; towards the Slytherin Common Room, he has to tell Louis. 

-x-

Louis loves Care of Magical Creatures, he does, but this assignment Hagrid has set is crazy. Fifteen feet of parchment in three days? Louis had told Hagrid he was mad, but Louis had a fond smile on his dial when he said it. So Hagrid hadn't taken it to heart. The assignment may have been crazy, but Louis could of done it in his sleep. 

He's in his element, levitating books at either side of him, floating bottle of ink within easy reach, his parchment is on a makeshift desk, and he has his quill in hand. So far, he's eight feet in. He's concentrating so hard that when Harry bursts through the door, he jumps, yelping like a little girl. Louis breathes to calm his heart and narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “Jesus Harry, you almost have me a heart attack.”  
“Sorry Lou, but something amazing just happened.” He states, sitting on the bed but being mindful of Louis' work.

Louis' annoyance disappears when he sees the beaming smile on Harry's face. It's so big, Louis spots that dimple he still, to this day, kisses and pokes at, his eyes are shining too, full of happiness. Louis removes his glasses and shuffles his papers so he can shuffle closer to Harry, so his boyfriend has his full attention. “What happened?”

“Well,” Harry starts, “I was walking back to the Common Room when it happened. My name was called, and I turn around, and Slughorn is coming up to me, and he asks me if I'd be game to teach his first years on Friday.”

Louis' eyes are wide when Harry finishes his sentence. This is what Harry has been waiting for. To teach kids his favourite subject. “That's amazing Haz, congratulations.” And then he pulls his taller boyfriend in for a hug and if Louis decides to give him a blow job that leaves Harry shaking for a good five minutes afterwards, then so be it.

-x-

It's the second game of the season and Harry is currently freezing his balls off as he stands in the Gryffindor Stands on the pitch. His scarf is wrapped around his neck and his nose, his hat is pulled over his ears and his coat is pulled up around his head. His gloved covered hands are deep in his pockets, but he's still cold, so he pulls out his wand and casts a warming charm around himself. Sometimes he forgets he's blessed with a contraption called a wand. And the ability for perform magic.

It's Hufflepuff verses Slytherin. The whole school, teachers included are watching the players whiz around in the air. Niall is shouting something while Louis laughs at his misfortune, it's all banter and he knows they won't let it come in between them. The current score is 60 to 90; Slytherin in the lead. But the Hufflepuff Seaker is on route to catch the Snitch and Louis is yelling at his own Seaker to get his arse in gear, yelling that he'd actually like to make it to the Grand Final and win it as it's his last year as Quidditch Captain.

No such luck though. Hufflepuff's Seaker catches the Snitch, the student who yells out the score announces it and Harry watches Louis' face crumble and Niall zips around him, laughing before flying off to congratulate his team on their impressive run.

Harry shuffles through the crowd and makes his way to the changing rooms. He congratulates Niall on his way, and promises to stop by the Hufflepuff Common Room later for a drink or two. He makes his way to the Slytherin changing room where he knows Louis will be, sulking with his head placed on his broom.

And that's exactly what Louis is doing when Harry walks in. Harry sighs and walks over there, the warming charm as worn off, so he removes his scarf, hat, and gloves before sitting next to him. “Sorry Lou.” He whispers before wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulls him into his own body and places his head atop of Louis'.

Louis sighs, “not your fault.” Louis mumbles into Harry's neck.

“There's always next week,” Harry tires.

Louis shrugs. Harry knows how badly Louis wants to win his last Grand Final and Louis will no doubt go the extra mile to make sure it happens. And that means longer, harder, and more training than normal. Looks like Harry is going to lose his boyfriend for the next few months. Louis eventually pulls away and sighs again, looking at the concrete floor of the changing room. Harry looks on with crestfallen eyes and leans over to kiss Louis' temple. “See ya later love.” And then Harry walks off towards the castle leaving Louis alone, knowing that the Slytherin needs time for hismelf.

-x-

“Great win lads,” Niall cheers and he holds up a goblet of something. Harry watches him with a fond smile, but he's still thinking of Louis, who isn't present. Liam and Zayn cheer along with him and toast to the team before they down their drinks. Harry just isn't in the partying mood, so he bids Liam and Zayn goodbye then makes his way to Niall and does the same, before leaving and making is way to the Slytherin Common Room. 

-x-

The next game is Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Harry hasn't seen much of Louis during the week, like Harry had predicted. Louis had spent the time he wasn't studying or in class out on the pitch, working his team to exhaustion. Himself included.

It comes to the last quarter and neither teams Seaker has caught the Snitch. It's a tie and Louis is determined to win. And they do. It's a victory and Louis starts celebrating as soon as he steps of his broom.

Him and Niall are back on speaking terms. Even though there is a rule how they don't let Quidditch get between them, Louis let it and Niall's metaphorical tail was between his legs for the week. Harry had told Louis to snap out of it, that it's just a game and him and Niall are best friends. Louis agreed, admitted he was being an idiot and found Niall an hour later and apologised for being a twat. Niall was back walking around the castle his happy and confident self. 

Louis' winning strike continues throughout the season and when the final game comes around, Louis is a pile of nerves. Harry tries everything to get him to unwind, and it includes having sex right in the middle of the pitch after practice. It doesn't work. It's Slytherin verses Ravenclaw and Louis knows how good of a captain and Keeper Zayn is, so he's panicked. He's so nervous that he throws up before the game. Harry's had it. He pulls Zayn aside before the match and talks to him.

“I know this is silly of me to ask, but can you maybe, try to lose?”

Zayn laughs, “don't worry Haz, I have no intention of winning, my Seaker is shit compared to Louis'. We're only in the final because of chance, I don't take it as seriously as Louis, don't worry, I do it for fun, and exercise.”

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, “okay, so maybe we can forget that I asked you then. Besides, this is a match Louis will never forget.”

Harry smiles at Zayn before leaving the Ravenclaw confused. He makes his way to the changing rooms and wishes Louis luck, giving him a long kiss before leaving to make his way to Liam, who's wearing Zayn's scarf.  
-x-

Slytherin wins.

Louis just hovers in shock before he breaks out in a smile and cheers while throwing his arms up in triumph. Zayn rushes over to him and congratulates him before hugging him and then jetting off.

Harry's in the stand where the student who announces the scores stands, holding the microphone thing. He did plan on asking Louis to marry him in the library where he first asked Louis to be his boyfriend, but this option is much better. Well, he hopes, and he prays Louis will say yes.

“Um, hello.” He says. The school keeps cheering as Slytherin do their rounds on the pitch. Harry huffs, “OI!!!!” He shouts and everyone goes quiet. “Good, now that I have your attention, I have an important question to ask the Captain of the Slytherin team.” Harry watches Louis whiz over to him, brows knitted in confusion.

“What are you doin'?” Louis shouts.

Harry just smiles, “Louis Tomlinson, I knew, right from the beginning you were the one. So, right here, right now, in front of the whole school, I have a question to ask you. I love you, and everyone knows how much, so, Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” And then he presents a ring. It's nothing fancy, just a plain silver band that will sit daintily on Louis' ring finger. 

Harry is watching Louis with a hopeful smile on his face, silently throwing a prey up above that Louis will say yes. Louis leans forward on his broom and flies closer and comes to a stop. The whole school is watching with bated breath and Harry is starting to feel the pressure, why did he think this was a good idea? He puts the microphone down waiting for Louis' answer and he's glad he did because before he knows it, Louis is jumping off his broom, into Harry's arms while he shouts 'YES!!!!' Harry laughs and hugs him before they're kissing and the whole school erupts in a loud cheer.

-x-

“I'M ENGAGED!!! I'M ENGAGED!!!” Louis shouts down the hallways as he walks to his first class of the day. Harry walks beside him, smiling fondly as he says thank you to anyone who congratulates himself and Louis on their engagement. “I'm engaged!” He says one more time before he comes to a halt to the entrance of the Dungeons. “I love you Harry.” He says before throwing his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“I love you too, Lou.” And Harry is positively beaming.

-x-

After Slughorn had approached Harry a few weeks ago about teaching his first years, it became something Harry did every Friday. And Harry was loving it; he got to teach the kids potions he was taught six years ago, he even got to set assignments and he got to mark them too, he was in his element and he loved every minute of it.

He's in the library, marking papers when Ed comes to find him. He looks up when someone clears their throat and he smiles at him before offering Ed a seat. But he waves him off and tells him McGonagall is looking for him. Harry nods his head stiffly and packs up the work before making his way up to her office.

He walks as quickly as he can, as not to keep her waiting and when he gets to the stairwell, he says the password – tabby cat – and the stairs appear before him and he steps on them as they make their way upwards. He gets to the door and knocks, waits for the headmistress' voice before walking in.

“You wanted to see me Headmistress?”

McGonagall looks up from where she is writing something down. “Yes, Styles, come in.” She waves him forward and removes her glasses. She motions him to take a seat and he does. He's nervous, he has never been called into the headmistress' office before, and he doesn't get to look around before she begins talking again. “Mr. Styles, I'm aware you've been taking Professor Slughorn's first year lesson every Friday and I was wondering how you were handling it?”

Harry blinks, “um, I love it, it's something I'm very passionate about, so to actually get a chance to teach has been wonderful and very rewarding.”

McGonagall smiles at him, “good, because Slughorn and I have arranged for you to take his place next year, as a proper member of our facility. You will return to Hogwarts next year as our Potions Master.”

Harry is speechless, he didn't know it would happen so fast if he's being honest, but now that it has, he's delighted. “Thank- thank you.”

McGonagall nods her head, “you will make a fine teacher Mr. Styles, and I look forward to working with you. You're exceptional at what you do, and Slughorn talks very highly of you, as does Professor Grimshaw.” Harry is beaming. “Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Styles.” And then she is waving him off.

Harry literally runs to the Great Hall where he knows everyone will be. He enters and immediately singles his friends out and barrels towards them, breathless but his smile is still present on his face.

“Are you okay Haz?” Louis asks.

“Jaysus, where did you run from? The edge of the Black Forrest?”

The four of them roll their eyes and Harry takes a seat before picking up his goblet and gulping down the water before he speaks. “I just ran all the way from McGonagall's office.”

Four pairs of eyes are on him, looking at him with raised eyebrows and curious blinks. “And?” Zayn prompts.

“You four are now looking at the new Potions Master for next year onwards!!! I got the job, I'm going to be a teacher!!!”

His friends all clap their hands and say their congratulations. Louis is most proud. “That's amazing Harry, I'm so proud of you.” And Louis leans over to give him a kiss to the lips.

“We're going to The Three Broomsticks this weekend to celebrate.” Harry smiles. He can't wait to tell his mum and step dad.

-x-

Later that night, he writes to his mother and step dad, telling him about how he's been taking over Slughorn's lessons on Friday's and how much he loves it. And he also tells them about he got offered the job as Potions Master and he also tells them what they've all been up to and how he can't wait to see them in a few weeks for half term. But he doesn't tell them about asking Louis to marry him, he wants to save that for break, he'd actually like to see their faces when he tells them. He attaches the letter to Amortentia's talon and sends her off.

The weekend soon comes around, and the five of them make their way to The Three Broomsticks, bundled up in their winter attire to keep the cold air out. Upon Harry's request, he had told them to make sure they had finished all of their school work, so they didn't have to rush through it with a hangover. Zayn had laughed and said he had completed all of his school work in two hours, which prompted the four of them to scoff and roll their eyes. Louis had said that he only had one more foot of parchment to do for Muggle Studies and said he could do it in his sleep. Niall had waved him off and said he'd be able to do his homework, even if he did have a hangover, Harry wasn't entirely surprised. Liam had shrugged and said he'd do it Monday, considering all of his school work was due later on in the week. And of course, Harry had completed all of his, because he knew he wanted to celebrate and to be honest, he can hardly breathe when he has a hangover so, school work would be out of the question.

When they walked in, Niall had shouted a greeting to the man behind the bar and Tom, that was his name, an old guy in his early fifties had shouted a greeting back and asked them all for their usual. “We're celebrating, keep 'em coming.” Niall cackled as they made their way over to their usual booth.

And that's exactly what happened. Three hours later, their table was littered with empty butterbeer glasses and now, they're on the firewhiskey, doing shots and playing “Never Have I Ever,” a game Harry and Liam had introduced in their fourth year when Niall would sneak the liquor into the castle. It's dangerous and has all five boys drunk, very quickly. 

“Never have I ever gone down on a girl.” Niall slurs slightly.

Only Niall drinks of course. They all burst out laughing, “obviously not mate.” Liam laughs, slapping him on the shoulder. Harry ignores the fact that Niall is currently dating his sister.

“Oh, that could of ended two relationships,” Louis slurs, obviously talking about himself and Harry and Liam and Zayn.

It continues until closing and before they know it, they're on the way back to the Castle via one of the Secret Passageways. They all decide to crash in Gryffindor Tower, because it's easier. Harry and Louis make their way to Harry's bed, Liam and Zayn back their way to Liam's bed and Niall sneaks off towards the girls dorm, saying that he wants to sleep with the girl he loves. Harry manages a grimace around the alcohol in his system. 

-x-

They're all hungover, well, apart from Niall, when they wake up the next morning. Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn are holding their pounding heads has they groan into the lunch. “I'm never drinking again,” Zayn whines as he rests his head on Liam's shoulder.

Liam giggles through wanting to hurl and kisses Zayn's head. Across from him, Niall is stuffing his face with a plate that's piled high of whatever dishes are scattered over the table, obviously not affected by the amount of alcohol he consumed and they'll continue to be jealous of how Niall can drink an entire liquor store and not wake up like he's been trampled by a heard of elephants along with a serious case of food poisoning.

“Niiiial!!!” Harry whines into his folded arms, “can you please be quiet?!”

Niall looks at Harry with wide innocent eyes, he swallows before he talks. “Haz, I didn't say anything.”

“I know, but I can hear your teeth clanking together and it's making my head rattle; please, chew quieter.”

Niall laughs softly and continues to eat, but he takes pity on his four hungover friends and eats slower and more carefully.

Louis sits bolt up right, and removes himself from their table briskly and begins to run towards the doors, his hand over his mouth, and before Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn have a chance to blink, Louis is gone from sight. “I should probably go 'nd rub his back or somethin'.” And Harry also removes himself from the table and follows Louis' trail, knowing exactly where he has gone. Harry's glad that they decided to celebrate on the weekend because he doesn't think he could deal with lessons and a hangover, because at this precise moment, he's glad that he's not wearing his school uniform, and the others are probably glad too because they're all in soft jogging bottoms and soft t-shirts. Who would want to suffer from a hangover in tight pants, a white polo shirt, jumper, tie, and a robe? It makes Harry's ache just thinking about it.

-x-

It's not exactly Louis' most attractive position and he should know, because Harry loves it when he's on his knees, back arched so his chest is pressed against the mattress, so his arse is on display. Harry also likes it when he's loud, and at the moment, he is being loud, but for the complete opposite reason. He agrees with Zayn, he's never drinking again.

“Lou?” Comes Harry's soft voice. Louis just groans before he throws up again. Harry sighs softly and walks over to the cubicle where the sound of Louis' hurling is coming from. He comes to door and pushes it open gently before leaning over and rubbing Louis' back soothingly. “C'mon love, lets go and have a nap, I'll see if I can find some paracetamol for you.”

Louis just nods, the worst of the nausea passing, he gets to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly, but Harry is there to stable him and walks him over to the sinks so he can wash his hands and rinse his mouth out. After Louis is done, he looks up and comes face to face with his reflection. He immediately winces. He looks like shit. “I like like death warmed up.”

Harry just shakes his head, and comes to stand behind him. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist and places his chin atop of Louis' head. “You look perfect.”

Louis wrinkles his nose, “ew, stop; you'll make me throw up again.” But Louis' eyes are filled with fondness and unconditional love.

It takes the four of them the entire weekend to recover from their hangover, and Niall goes about the castle like his four best friends aren't still suffering. They sleep off the hangover, occasionally dragging themselves out of bed to use the toilet or to throw up in it, it's painful to say the least. But when Monday comes around, Louis, Harry, Liam, and Zayn are hangover free and go to their classes as usual.

-x-

“Uh, fuck, yeah, right there, shit,” Zayn throws his head back, eyes closed in bliss. Liam is rocking into him at a rapid pace, hitting his spot perfectly with every thrust. Zayn runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Liam's neck, and pulls his head down so he can crush their lips together. They kiss messily, if you can really call it kissing. They're just moaning and panting into each other's mouth. “C'mon baby, make me cum without touching me. Ugh, fuck, yeah, shit, harder.”

Zayn begins to move his hips up, meeting Liam's thrusts. He's close and he can tell Liam is close too by the way he's moaning and his hips are slightly jerky. There's that tight coil in Zayn's stomach, and it feels like it's going to ignite any second, sending his whole body into overdrive. Liam is so good in bed, and Zayn will never tire of how good Liam feels inside of him. He's big, bigger than average, and it hits Zayn perfectly and stretches him so deliciously he can feel Liam for a few days afterwards. “Fuck, I'm so close Zayn, you gonna cum for me? You gonna scream my name and let the whole castle know how good I give it to you, let them know you're mine and only mine.”

Zayn throws his head back and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums over his chest, his cock pulsating as his orgasm rips through him. “Fuck,” Zayn mutters, breathing erratic and he's over sensitive, and Liam is still thrusting inside him, and it feels so good. “Cum Liam, fill me up, let everyone know you're the only one who can cum in me without anything between us.” And that does it, it pushes Liam over the cusp and he spills his seed inside of Zayn before collapsing on him and then falling to the side. “That was amazing.” Zayn pants out.

Liam hums from next to him, eyes closed and chest still rising and falling, totally fucked out. Zayn lazily rolls to his side and props his head on his closed fist. Liam is gorgeous like this, a little pink from the exertion, a thin sheen of sweat covering his bulging muscles, chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. Hair mattered to his forehead and his eyes closed so his eyelashes fan over his orbital bone. As Zayn watches, Liam falls asleep, and he's not at all offended he didn't give him a kiss goodnight. Zayn smiles softly to himself and presses a kiss to Liam's love heart birthmark and climbs out of bed, albeit wincing a little, because he can still feel Liam, but it's welcome. He takes out wand, says “accio cigarettes” and they come whizzing towards him from his trunk. He catches them easily, he throws Liam's boxers on and his Quidditch jersey before he makes his way towards the bay window in the dorm and opens the window all the way, and sits down, making himself comfortable. The chilly January air is still around the hills of Scotland, but it feels nice against his hot skin which is still visible. He brings the pack to his lips and plucks a smoke from the pack and pulls out his lighter too. He flicks his thumb and ignites the end of the smoke, taking a deep breath so the smoke fills his lungs. He blows it out of the window, watching how it swirls in the night air.

He looks out into the grounds, the part of the Castle's silhouette he can see stands out in the moonlight, the Black Lake's also glistening in the moonlight. Hogwarts is kind of beautiful, and he realises now, that's he's looking at it, how much he's going to miss it. After graduation, he's moving to London with Liam. He doesn't actually know what he's going to do, but considering he knows pretty much everything within the Wizarding World, he thinks he'll be okay. But if there's one thing he's going to miss the most, is his three best friends, even if they find themselves living within ten minutes of each other, not seeing them every day will definitely take him a while to get used to. Not having Niall's infectious laughter or not seeing his ever-present smile in the mornings is going to be weird. Not having Louis' center-of-attention self and his high tinkling voice is going to throw him off. And not having Harry's insightful and slow drawl, or how he smiles and his dimple pops through, Zayn doesn't really know how he's going to cope. But he'll be alright because he'll have Liam and seven years of memories. 

-x-

Half Term hits Hogwarts and every student is on the platform, waiting to catch the train back to London. Louis and Harry are spending the first week of the holiday at Harry's house, and then they're going to Louis' for the rest of the holiday, and they're both telling their families that they're engaged. Hopefully his mother and step father will be pleased, and obviously Gemma already knows because she was there. But Harry is adamant they’ll be over the moon because they all love Louis, and Harry loves Louis, and he is so unbelievingly happy that sometimes he thinks his head will explode. 

Harry says goodbye to Liam and Zayn when they get to London, tells them both to have fun, he also says goodbye to Niall, and Niall smiles back, gives him a hug and says he’ll see him during the last days of the holiday, which okay, that’s news to Harry. When it’s just himself and Louis on the platform, they gather their trunks, Amortentia and Niffler, before they make their way to the car where Gemma, his mum and step dad are waiting. 

The weather is as predicted, the sky is heavy with snow clouds and Harry shivers when he steps out of the station. Louis does too, and Harry fishes out his wand, and subtly casts a warming charm around his fiancée, and Louis' muscles un-tense, and he turns towards Harry, smiling in thanks. 

“Okay Lou, let’s go.” Harry smiles, taking Louis' hand and intertwining their fingers.

-x-

When they arrive back at Harry's childhood home, the boys and Gemma head upstairs and unpack, sending what they need to laundry room before the three of them all head down to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Louis is gasping for a cuppa, so he tells Harry as much and then gets busy to make a pot instead of a single cup. 

Once he's done, he goes about making himself and Harry a cup before they go into the living room, where Anne and Robin are watching TV on a low volume. When they hear the boys come in, they both look up and smile at the teenagers. 

“Where's Gemma?” His mother asks.   
Louis and Harry sit down, well, Louis sits in Harry's lap pretty much. “I think she's on the phone.”

Anne rolls her eyes fondly, “figures, probably sorting out Niall's trip. You're not going to be here in the last week are ya?” Anne asks them.   
Harry shakes his head, “no, we'll be at Louis' so if you want, Niall can sleep in my room.” 

Anne smiles, “so, how was school?”

Louis gulps and looks at Harry, but Harry is smiling at him. They were going to wait until after dinner to tell Anne and Robin that they were engaged, but why wait? “School was school. And you know everything that happened with Slughorn.”

“Slytherin won the Quidditch Final.” Louis chips in, he's still very proud of his win, his last year at Hogwarts and the game will go down in history.

Anne smiles, “that's great Lou, congratulations.”

Louis smiles, “thanks,” he says and then takes a sip of his tea. 

“Something else happened too, that we didn't tell you.”

Anne raises her eyebrow and gives the boys a curious look. “Yeah, what happened?”

“Well, Liam and Zayn, they got engaged.” 

Anne's eyes light up. “Oh, how wonderful, I must call their mother-”

Louis and Harry shake their heads, “no, only Karen knows, so you can call her. Zayn told his mother and father, well, his father mostly that if he wasn't going to accept Liam, then he doesn't want them to be a part of his life. So you can call Karen, but not Tricia.”

Anne frowns sadly, “that's awful, but I understand, I know how much Zayn loves Liam, and I admire his bravery.” 

Harry and Louis both nod, smiles on their faces. “There's something else too.” Harry says, he bits his lip and looks at his mum and his step dad before opening his mouth. “Um, well, I asked Louis to marry me.”

Louis' stomach flutters, “and I said yes.” Louis smiles, and he takes out his wand and casts the counter curse he used to hide his engagement ring. The silver band appears on Louis' left finger and he smiles at it before swiping his thumb over it lovingly. 

Louis looks at Harry, kissing the tip of his nose before looking back at Anne and Robin, they look shocked. Louis' face falls. Oh Merlin, this isn't what he was hoping for. Louis looks back up at Harry and he frowns sadly, Harry looks like he's close to tears, his bottom lip is trapped between his teeth, holding back the tears he can see pooling in the corner of his green eyes. Louis reaches out and clasps their hands together, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Mum?” Harry mumbles sadly, his voice trembling. It breaks Louis' heart. 

Anne just blinks but then she breaks out into a massive smile and Louis can feel Harry sigh in relief, the tension draining from him. “I knew it was going to happen one day, I just didn't know it would happen so soon. But,” she stands up and walks over to them and places a caring hand on Harry's cheek. Louis watches Harry lean into it, “I know how much you love him, and seeing you happy makes me happy Harry, so, congratulations.” She leans down and kisses his forehead gently and then does the same to Louis. “Have you told your mum yet?”

Louis shakes his head, “nah, we're doing it before we go back to school.”

Anne nods her head and kisses Louis' forehead too. “I've very happy for you both.”

Harry and Louis went to bed that night with smiles on their faces, with whispered 'I love you's' into each others skin, legs tangled so if someone walked in they wouldn't know where Louis began and Harry ended. 

-x-

Harry and Louis spend their time at Harry's childhood home like they usually do. They watch movies, go on walks hand in hand, Louis fonds way too much when Harry charms everyone that comes in contact with him. They stay up late and talk about their future but soon, it's time for the teenagers to go to Louis' childhood home, to spend some time with Louis' family before the head back to school and finish their last few months of high school before they graduate. 

“Are you ready to tell your mum and step dad boo?” Harry whispers once they're on the path outside of Louis' mums house, 

They can both hear the chatter of the girls, the happy trills of the twins and some sort of music, which is festive at this time of year. Louis looks up at Harry and smiles, eyes glimmering in the moonlight. “Of course Haz.”

-x-

A little while later, after the girls have gotten over the fact that Harry is once again, back, hair and all, Jay, Louis' mum, had cooked an amazing banquet of food and they all sat down at the table and helped themselves, Harry subconsciously helping the twins with their plates while Louis and his mother watched on with a fond smile. 

“So, boys, how's school?” Jay asked them. 

Phoebe and Daisy perked up at the mention of Hogwarts, considering it was nearly their turn to receive their own Hogwarts acceptance letter in the mail. “Well,” Louis begins, “Liam and Zayn got engaged.”

Jay gasps, her eyes bright and smile full. “Really? That's wonderful news.”

Louis smiles at this, knowing that maybe she wont freak out about himself and Harry being engaged. “Niall finally got a girlfriend.” Louis says, and Harry huffs and frowns. 

“What's the matter with you Haz?” Lottie asks. 

Louis laughs, “the girlfriend happens to be Gemma.”

The table laughs, “it's okay for you lot to laugh, if things keep going the way they are between them, Niall Horan, will be my brother-in-law.” 

Jay laughs, “it could be worse though Harry, I mean, Gemma could be going out with a complete knob,” she mouths the last word as to not say it out loud for little ears. 

Harry nods, “yeah, you're right.”

Louis shakes his head fondly and reaches under the table to grasp Harry's hand. “but things are good, Harry asked me to marry him.” Louis says in one big breath, the words jumbled up. Jay looks at Louis with wide eyes, Dan is looking at Jay in case she faints. And the girls are practically bouncing their seats, because their big brother is getting married and that means they'll get to wear pretty dresses and dance with enchanted bubbles that don't pop.

“He- he did?”

Louis nods his head, “is-is, that okay?”

Jay barks out a laugh and gets out of her chair and walks around the table so she can kneel in front of Louis. “Is that okay? Are you seriously asking me that question right now?” Jay starts and Louis is looking at his mother with wide confused eyes. She shakes her head fondly, “of course it's okay, darling, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time, believe me.”

Louis can't believe it, there is so much happiness coursing throughout his body that he can't help releasing some and it comes out through his tear ducts. “Rea-really?”

“Of course,” Jay whispers through a shaky breath, and she pulls her oldest child into a hug, absolutely smitten with the notion her oldest baby is getting married; maybe not in the next few months, but he is, and he's happy, and that's all she has ever wanted. 

Harry and Louis head to bed that night happier than they have ever been. Both of their families have welcomed their new engagement with open arms and couldn't be happier for the both of them. Louis is sure that his mum was on the phone with his fiancé's own mother to plan their impending wedding. But they're in no rush to get married yet, they still have to graduate and move to London. They're absolutely perfect for now, and Harry tells Louis as much, with a kiss to the lips and a whisper of 'I love you.' 

Louis falls asleep in Harry's arms, with a smile on his face, and he dreams of a spring wedding, a glistering wedding band adorned on his left ring finger and Harry carrying him over the threshold like tradition says. 

-x-


	4. Qualms and Job Applications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Louis and Harry realise something while they're on Christmas Break. Liam and Zayn are so in love it should be a crime. And all five of them start the application process for the futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Before Louis and Harry know it, they're back at school, continuing their journey to graduation. They had a lovely holiday with their families, but now, they're ready to start knuckling down with their school work, and pushing themselves into being the best students they can be so they can pass their NEWTs and take the next step into their adult lives. It's scary, Louis and Harry were discussing such while they were at Louis' mums house for the remainder of their holiday's; how their schooling is nearly over and they have to face finding a place to live in London, commuting to and from work everyday. What if they fall into a routine where they hardly see each other, with Harry being at Hogwarts all the time, and Louis working at the Ministry. Harry had been debating, while watching Louis sleep softly next to him whether he should actually pursue his career at Hogwarts and find something else, something that won't keep him away from Louis so much. Harry had noticed the way Louis slowly lost the sparkle in his eyes when he actually realised for the first time that Harry wont be around that much. But Harry had pulled him close and said that they'll work it out.

-x-

Liam groans and throws down his quill. He rubs his temples and then runs his hands down his face, he's completely shattered, it feels like he's being studying for a week, not for a few hours. This assignment is driving him crazy. Zayn had finished before he even started and it's not fair, but Liam would never ridicule Zayn for being intelligent and driven.

He's asleep in Liam's bed while Liam sits at his desk, book levitating and a candle flicking next to him. He sits back and sighs before he turns around and looks at Zayn sleeping soundly. He truly is a work of art and Liam places his chin on his hand and admires him. All soft features, messy soft hair, eye lashes casting shadows, and lips in a perfect cute pout, his engagement ring is shimmering in the moonlight coming in from the window. Liam can't wait to put a proper ring on his finger, they'll both be a Malik. Zayn Payne doesn't sound right, so Liam has decided to take Zayn's last name and Zayn doesn't know, Liam's not gonna lie, he's been secretly planning their wedding since they started dating. And he doesn't know when he plans on telling him, because of the whole thing that happened with his dad.

But Zayn doesn't seem too fussed and he's content living his life without his family. Liam doesn't know how Zayn does it, he's so strong, something Liam will never been. Over the last couple of days, Liam has contemplated actually visiting Malik Manor and explaining himself to Zayn's family, even though the thought of justifying his love for Zayn seems crazy. He shouldn't need to, but he can't go on living when Zayn has none of his own family to fall back on and to share such a wonderful experience.

He sighs and goes back to his assignment, turning around and picking up his quill again. He knuckles down and finishes before midnight. The moon is shining through the window as he finally sets his quill down and closes his school book. He blows out the candle and lets the moonlight light his way towards the bed. He strips off his robes and school uniform before climbing into bed next to Zayn in just his black boxers. Zayn stirs a little but only to settle again, wrapping himself around Liam. Liam smiles and pulls him closer before going to sleep easily, letting the sound of Zayn's soft breathing to lull him to sleep.

-x-

“I've been thinking of telling McGonagall I wont be back next year to take on the roll of Potions Master.” Harry tells Liam the following morning.

They're walking down to the Great Hall for their lunch break, Louis, Zayn, and Niall are already down there. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws had Muggle Studies together, while the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuffs had Potions together, the only reason why Niall isn't with them is because he skipped out to meet Gemma as soon as class had finished, but he promised them he'd be down there when they arrive. Harry is finally used to seeing his sister and his best friend together; sure, it was weird at first but he saw the way Niall looked at his sister and he decided it was fine, he was happy in fact.

Liam stops walking hearing this new information and Harry does too and turns to Liam with a worried look on his face. “What?”

Harry sighs, “well, I'm gonna be gone for most of the year, I'm afraid Louis and I will grow apart Li.” Liam's face softens at hearing it, “what would you do?”

“I'd do the same thing. Being away from Zayn, it aches, it really does, and I'm doing everything I can to make sure nothing like that happens. I guess we weren't all thinking of that possibility when you announced you got the job.” They start walking again at a steady pace.

Harry nods his head, “I know, it didn't even cross my mind at first, and then over break, I was watching him sleep, and I realised it was actually gonna happen and it could break us. I don't wanna be away for so long, only seeing him for two weeks at a time makes me feel sick.”

Liam sighs, “talk to 'im about it,” Liam says, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles, “thanks mate.”

Liam smiles back, “no worries mate, now, lets eat.”

-x-

“What am I goin' t' do Zayn?” Louis whines.

Him and Zayn are sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry and Liam. Louis had brought up how he doesn't know how he's going to cope without Harry around. How they're two halves of one soul. Louis hasn't touched anything on his plate and Zayn is eating with a new found hunger and Louis watches in distaste because the thought of food makes him ill; he can't eat because of the added stress of the predicament he's in with Harry's pending absence. And not to mention his exams.

Zayn sighs and puts down his knife and fork and swallows his mouthful. “Talk to him about it Lou; he loves you, he'd do anything to make you happy.”

Louis groans, “but bein' the next Potions Master is what Harry 'as wanted since I've known 'im Zee, I can't like, ask 'im to give that up f' me.”

Zayn just laughs and picks up his utensils and continues to eat, “you'd be surprised Lou.”

Louis huffs and crosses his arms in annoyance. Zayn is the worst person to get advice from he's come to realise; Zayn is one of the most intelligent people he's met, but you can't have it all Louis guesses. He's about to open his mouth again to complain how shit Zayn is at giving advice when Harry and Liam walk in.

-x-

Louis is sitting on the edge of Harry's bed in the Gryffindor dorms. His leg is jiggling up and down, his bottom lip is between his teeth, and his arms are crossed over his stomach. He's a ball of nervous energy as he waits for Harry to return from the bathroom. He has to talk to him about this whole 'teacher' thing. And it makes him feel so selfish, because this is something Harry has wanted for ages, and for Louis to say that he doesn't want it for Harry makes him a dick. But he has to do this, because it scares him and it keeps him up at night and it's the last thing he needs, because if he's tired, then that means he wont be able to concentrate on his NEWTs. And he needs it, because without it, he can't get into what he's wanted to do since he was a little boy.

Harry comes back half an hour later with wet hair and his pyjama bottoms on, they're actually quite pathetic because Louis wears the matching pyjama top. His smile is beaming and his eyes are really green, and his skin is lilly white but with a pink tinge to it. Harry Styles is all kinds of beautiful.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Harry asks as he gets into bed.

Louis stands up and starts to disrobe his school uniform. “No, I'm not okay.” Louis states as he removes his trousers a little bit abruptly. “I have a massive problem Harry.” He then removes his polo t-shirt, so now he's just standing in his boxers. Harry is looking at him like he's a piece of meat and if Louis wasn't currently having a crisis about his future with Harry, he would of removed his boxers and climbed on Harry and made Harry fuck him until he couldn't remember his name, but this is serious, and Louis couldn't even concentrate on sex right now, not with what's going on in his head. “Harry, please stop looking at me like that, this is super fucking serious and I can't get out what I wanna say when you're looking at me like you wanna eat me.” He's at his wits end, and he doesn't need Harry looking at him like that. Harry shakes his head and smiles small. Louis reaches for the pyjama top and slips it on before getting on the bed and sitting on his haunches.

“Lou, you're really scaring me.” And Harry sounds scared Louis notes; Harry's voice has always given him away when it comes to his emotions, his eyes too.

Louis takes a calming breath and closes his eyes, before opening them again, “I love you, with all my heart...” Louis hears Harry's intake of breath, “don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you.” Louis sees Harry deflate in a wave of calmness and settles again, “I don't want you to take the job here.”

Harry just blinks, “and why's that?” Harry doesn't sound mad, just curious.

“Because, you'll be gone nearly all year, and I won't get to see you, and I'm worried that we'll drift apart, and I can't have that happen.”

Harry laughs and opens his arms, beckoning Louis to come closer. “Lou, I turned down the teaching job.”

Louis sits up again and looks at him, “what?”

Harry just nods his head, “yeah, believe it or not, I was having the same qualms about me being away, and I was scared of us drifting apart, so I told McGonagall I couldn't do it. She was disappointed at first, but she had an inkling it was going to happen.”

“But, you were so happy.” Louis says, and he thinks he makes a good job of hiding how happy he is; and he should feel terrible about it, but he doesn't, he's an awful fiance.

Harry shrugs, “it doesn't matter, I was offered another job.”

Louis' eyes light up, “where?”

Harry threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Louis' neck and pulls him into a kiss. “The Ministry of Magic.” Harry says against Louis' lips.

Louis pulls back, and squeals in delight, “you got a job at the Ministry? Oh my God, Harry.”

Harry laughs, “yeah, well, because McGonagall saw it coming, she sent some letters out, and it turns out they're opening a new Potions Department at the Ministry, so...” Louis huffs when Harry leaves the sentence unfinished.

“ _So??_ ”

Harry just smiles, “so, you're currently in the company of the new Head of Potions Department at the Ministry of Magic.”

Louis jumps up and down on the bed, overcome with how excited he is for Harry, “are you fucking kidding me?” Harry shakes his head, “you landed a high level job of a _new department_?”

“Yep, McGonagall _and_ Slughorn told them I was brilliant and very driven and hard working. So, The Minister of Magic gave me the job, I get three weeks off after we graduate, and then I start.”

“That is so amazing Harry, congratulations!”

Harry smiles, “thank you.”

And now that Louis doesn't need to worry about Harry being away, because now, they're going to be in the same building, Louis is excited, and horny. So he climbs on Harry and kisses him, it gets heated quick. It's some of the best sex they've ever had.

-x-

Liam takes a deep breath and releases O'rion out into the Hogwarts grounds from his window, he's currently holding Liam's entire future in his talons. It's his application for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He watches him fly off into the distance with elegance and grace and he sends a silent prayer to the Wizard Gods and prays he lands his dream job of being an Auror. He worked his arse off to get to this point, so he's going to do anything and everything in his power to land the job of his dreams. He didn't really do anything to land the man of his dreams, so this time around, he wants to work for it. But don't get him wrong, he'd never wish for anything else, Zayn is his life; his past, his present, and his future.

Once he can't see O'rion, he goes about getting his books for his classes of the day; Divination, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creature's, and Muggle Studies. He has his first class of the day with the Slytherins, his second and third classes of the day with the Hufflepuffs, and he has Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws. He always looks forward to his last class on Monday, because he gets to spend it with Zayn.

He makes his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room, not waiting for Harry because he knows that Harry had stayed with Louis the night before. Zayn has opted to stay in his own dorm because he needed to study and he couldn't concentrate on his Divination assignment with Liam in the room; something about how Zayn knows he's in the same room and it puts him off, even if Liam is being really quiet. But Liam doesn't mind; he wishes he was that strong, but having Zayn near him when he's studying makes him more comfortable, and he knows he can ask Zayn for help when he needs it and he knows Zayn will never belittle him for needing help.

He gets to class on time, and Professor Trelawney greets him with a smile. He smiles back and sits where he always sits and waits for Louis and Harry. The classroom soon fills up and Louis and Harry sit with him, the lesson starts and all Liam can think about is Zayn and his pending acceptance letter or his pending doom. And he avoids eye contact with the magical glass ball sitting in the middle of their table.

-x-

Professor Weasley is talking about something that Liam doesn't find interesting, why would he? He lived in the Muggle world so, he doesn't need to pay attention, he's already passed this class with flying colours. He turns to look at Zayn, his gorgeous Zayn, whom is enthralled with what Professor Weasley is talking about, Liam knows Zayn finds this subject fascinating, like any intelligent Pure-Blood would.

“Did you wanna do something tonight?” Liam whispers to Zayn.

Zayn shakes is head, “no, sorry. I can't, I'm busy helping McGonagall out tonight, remember? Like I do every Monday?”

Liam sighs and just nods his head, he totally forgot about that. He can't wait for school to be over so he can have Zayn to himself Monday nights. Every Monday after their last class of the day, Zayn helps McGonagall grade papers; years one to seven. They split the work load and Zayn enjoys it; it makes him feel like a proper teacher, although he could never be a real teacher, he wouldn't know which subject to teach. So, him and the Headmistress were talking and McGonagall brought up life after graduation, and what it holds for one of her best students. Zayn said he hadn't given it much thought, and he hasn't really, he's been concentrating on his lessons and passing his NEWTs. McGonagall had suggested he look into The Department of Magical Education. Zayn had never though of it, but it makes sense, he loves school, he loves Hogwarts, and he would love to make this iconic magical school a better place for magical children. When Zayn had told Liam, Liam couldn't think of a more suitable career choice for him.

-x-

“What are you worried about?”

Louis just looks at his fiance, completely shocked that Harry would ask a question like that at a time like this. Louis is currently filling out his application for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature's, in the Beast Division; of course, he'd love to work the entire department, but he'll start off small, and who knows, maybe one day, he'll run the entire department. “I'm worried that I'm not going to get the career of my dreams, one that I've wanted for a very long time, Harry.”

Harry scoffs and sits up from where he's reading his worn out copy of _Book of Potions,_ on the sofa in the Common Room, in front of the fire that's making the whole of Gryffindor Tower cosy and warm, like a fire should; a fire would be pretty pointless if it didn't warm things up. “Lou, baby, you literally have nothing to worry about, you're gonna ace your NEWT's and land your dream job; we all will.”

Louis just blinks and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry shakes his head and swoops down to where Louis is sitting on the floor, he immediately removes Louis' bottom lip from his teeth and pulls him towards his chest. Louis just sinks into it, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding on for life, like Harry is his life line and in many ways, he is. “What if- what if I don't pass Harry, what am I going to do?”

Louis sounds genuinely worried about it, and Harry wish he could do something that will settle Louis' nerves, and he knows sex won't cut it. He just sighs and hugs Louis closer, “everything will be fine Louis, I promise.”

-x-

“Lads!!!” Niall comes running into the Great Hall, pink cheeked, blonde hair in every direction, he's still in his sleeping clothes, because it's 9AM, and it's Saturday. Normally, Niall wouldn't be up at this hour, so something must of happened for him to actually leave his bed, and he obviously didn't shit his pants. Louis laughs at his own joke but no one pays him any attention.

Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam are all sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast and talking about their trip to Hogsmede. “Whoa, slow down Horan, we're not going anywhere.” Liam says and Zayn just smiles.

“What's up Ni?” Harry asks, taking a sip of his tea.

Niall takes a massive breath and sits down, leaning over to Louis' water and gulping it down. Now, if it was tea, Louis would have had his head for doing such a thing, but because it's water, he doesn't care. “Well, three weeks ago, I applied for a job.”

Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam fall silent. Louis didn't even know Niall was passing his classes, let alone applying for jobs. Louis must spend some one on one time with Niall. “And?” Zayn says, like the anticipation is eating him alive. Louis rolls his eyes, so dramatic.

“And...” Harry grunts for him to continue, “and I got it!!”

They all whoop and cheer in celebration, “that's great Niall, what's the job?” Louis asks.

Niall's smile practically splits his face in half, “it's in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, in the British and Irish Quidditch League. So, I'll be travelling back and forth from here and Ireland.”

“That's amazing Ni.” Liam says, smile beaming.

“Well, if we're doing this...” Harry starts. Louis looks at him and gives him a smile and small nod, “as you know, I was offered the position of Potions Master, but after much deliberation, I turned it down...”

“What?!” Niall gasps, and Liam and Zayn both say, “I knew it.” Niall snaps his head towards them and frowns, eyes narrowed. He holds up an accusing finger, “what do you mean you 'knew it'”?

Liam and Zayn just shrug and turn back to Harry for him to continue, “but, McGonagall knew something was going to happen, so she sent out some letters, and to cut a long story short, I was offered the position of head Potioneer of the new Department of Potions at the Ministry.”

There are three sets of shocked eyes on him, and there's one set that are sparkling with fondness and admiration and adoration. “You've been offered the highest role of a new department straight out of school?” Zayn asks him, sounding like he's still trying to get his head around it.

Harry just nods his head, “yep, well, actually, I'm still in school. But in saying that, I start three weeks after we graduate.”

“That's so amazing Harry,” Zayn says. Niall and Liam nod in agreement. “Congratulations.”

So, two out of the five of them have heard back from what they applied for. Louis is a ball of anxiety, he's sweating fucking bullets and it feels like he could run around the Quidditch Pitch five times, it's something he doesn't like, and he wishes the Ministry would give him conformation already.

-x-

Zayn is looking between his friends, Niall and Harry have shared their good news, so, he should too, right? Except, he doesn't want to, not until Liam hears back from his own job application. He heard back from his two hours after he had applied, and he's proud of himself, and he knows Liam will be, and so will the other three, but he doesn't want to bring up the fact that he got his job two hours after he applied for it. He doesn't want to come across egotistical or ignorant. He decides not to mention it, and he lets Harry and Niall have this, because even though they've all worked really hard, they still have three months to go until the end of the year.

Zayn removes himself from the table, “I think I'm going to go to the library, so, I'll be there if anyone needs me.” He smiles at his best friends and places a single kiss to Liam's lips before exiting the Great Hall.

-x-

Harry watches with a knitted brow as the Ravenclaw walks away. Harry blinks twice and then turns to Liam, who also looks confused. “Is he okay Li?”

Liam turns to his three best friends and shrugs his shoulders, “um, yeah, I think so... I'm gonna,” Liam points towards the entrance of the Great Hall and motions his head towards it. “Yeah. I'll catch ya later.” And then he's up and walking in the same direction Zayn did seconds again.

Liam knows exactly where Zayn sits in the library so it doesn't take long for Liam to find him, he liked the library himself, he loves how it's full of old books and some students doing their homework, there's always a lovely atmosphere. He finally finds his beautiful boyfriend nestled in the very back. He smiles softly as he watches Zayn run his index finger over the spines of each book, smiling to himself as he does. Liam knows how much Zayn loves school, how much he loves the library. Liam got his second glance of Zayn in the library; the first one was on the train, Liam had never seen someone as beautiful as Zayn, and he still hasn't come across someone who takes his breath away like Zayn does nearly every day, and to be honest, he doesn't want to find someone else, he wants Zayn forever.

He walks over to where Zayn is now sitting down, book opened. Head propped on his fist as he reads. Liam knows he has no homework due, so Zayn is reading for fun, and that isn't a bad thing, not in the slightest, but Liam can't think of anything worse, but Zayn's brain still has room from soaking up knowledge of all topics, and Liam finds it amazing. “Do you wanna explain why you walked away?” Liam speaks softly.

Zayn doesn't jump, he just lets out a little laugh and turns a page over. “Was wonderin' when you were actually gonna talk to me.”

Liam rolls his eyes and walks a little closer, stopping behind him and placing his chin atop of Zayn's head, before he decides he wants to put his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. “C'mon Zee, what's wrong?”

Zayn sighs and closes his book and then stands up, dislodging Liam from his neck and back into a standing position. Zayn turns around and leans against the table, his arms are crossed. “I heard back from the Ministry.” Zayn says and Liam's eyes widen, “and I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to hear back from them; I wanted us to tell each other together.”

“Sweetheart,” Liam says, walking closer and pulling Zayn into his chest, hands on his hips. Zayn looks up at him through his eyelashes, and yep, there goes Liam's breath. He smiles, “you don't need to do that, if you have something to tell me, then tell me. I want to be able to celebrate it with you in the moment,” Liam smiles and pecks the tip of Zayn's nose for good measure. “So, what did they say?” Liam smiles.

Zayn smiles back and Liam's stomach clenches, after four or so years, he still can't believe this gorgeous, intelligent Ravenclaw fell in love with him. “I got the job.” Liam laughs along with Zayn and picks him up and spins him around carefully in the small isle.

“That's amazing baby, I'm so proud of you.” And Liam seals his declaration with a searing kiss.


	5. Camping and a Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall wins a bet. Louis reminds Harry who he belongs to. They all hear back from the Ministry. And Liam receives a letter.

Graduation is fast approaching for the students in their final year of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. The five of them have been spending their time studying for their N.E.W.T.S, meaning they're cramming in study sessions every chance they get, but, it's been four months of non stop reading, writing essays, trips to the library, and falling asleep with the faces in the pages of said books, Louis decides they all need a much deserved break.

So, that's what Louis organises, but it's a surprise. He picks the day, time, where they go, basically, he plans out their whole weekend and Louis is very proud of himself because normally, it's Harry or Zayn planning where they go, or what they do, but not today. He finds the lads in the Ravenclaw Common Room, lounging around on the royal blue velvet sofa with bronze trim and claw legs. It's one of the prettiest Common Rooms out of the four Houses if he's being honest; they'll all gorgeous in their own way, but the Ravenclaw one is the best, but he wont tell the others that. Zayn is reading near the fire, his back leaning against Liam's legs as he snoozes with his mouth hanging open. And for some strange reason, Harry and Niall are playing Wizard Chess and by the looks of it, Niall is winning. “Okay lads, listen up!!” He bellows, not having any consideration about the other Ravenclaw's in the room; he is a Slytherin after all. Zayn and Liam jump at the same time, Zayn throwing him an annoyed look because of a few reasons, like, how he woke Liam, made him jump, and had no regard for the other students. Niall whoops in glee because he won against Harry for the first time since Third Year. Harry just shakes his head fondly and then turns his whole body towards Louis, giving his fiance his full attention. “We're going camping.” And that's all he's telling them.

Harry scoffs, “sorry babe, but Wizard camping doesn't really count as camping.” And it doesn't, no matter how much Zayn and Louis argue about it. Liam and Harry stand by their word; camping in an enchanted tent that is set out like a suite from The Hilton, with hot water, heating and an oven... It is not camping. 

Louis stomps his foot and crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child, “Hazza, please, don't start.”

Harry holds his hands up in defence, “I'm just sayin', and Liam and Niall will always side with me.”

Liam and Niall make a noise to prove Harry's point. And Louis feels defeated, “but,” he pouts, knowing how Harry crumbles, and Louis hears Niall and Liam groan because they know how much of a pushover Harry is when it comes to giving Louis what he wants. “I planned everything, and it's all set.” And Louis drops the bottom lip even more and puts on the puppy eyes, and Louis sees Harry's guard drop. He won, and he loves it. Liam, Zayn, and Niall groan.

“Fine, we'll do what ever you want Lou.” Harry says, dreamily because Harry loves Louis. And Louis is and always will be a bit smug about it.

Louis squeals and claps his hands together and bounces the short distance over to Harry and plonks himself in his lap, kissing over his face making him giggle. “Seriously, why did he even bother opening his mouth?” Zayn snarks from Liam's lap, now sitting on his lap after getting up off the floor.

Liam laughs, and Louis hears him say, “I don't know, but I'd do the same for you. If you had planned something all out. We're a lot more like Harry and Louis than you think Zee.”   
Louis agrees, when you've been friends for so long, and two of those couples are within the same friend group, you tend to pick up on things one of the other couples do. Louis thinks the only thing different about them are their sex lives, all he knows Zayn is the bottom (as degrading that term is), because Louis knows that walk when he sees it. He sees it more than he should if he's being honest. Who knew their was so much gay sex going on in this school.

-x-

Harry is waiting near the entrance of the school with Liam and Zayn, Louis is running late for some reason (but he's always late) and Niall is one his way down, but when he comes into view, appearing from around the corner, Harry groans out loud. “For Merlin's sake, really?” He whines out. 

Gemma rolls his eyes, “I'm with Niall Haz, you're gonna have to get used to it. And, if you must know, I got permission.” Gemma says, her expression is smug. 

Harry's eyes narrow and they fall on Louis, who has just turned the corner. He stops in his tracks, startled because all eyes are on him. “Forget to tell me something babe?”

Louis blinks slowly, his beautiful blue eyes shining in the sunlight, he then turns to Gemma and he gulps, “oh shit.”

Harry shakes his head, and then walks away. He doesn't know if he's being followed, and he really shouldn't be going anywhere because he has no clue where he's going because Louis hasn't told them anything remotely knowledgeable about where they're heading. As he's walking towards the outer gates, he hears fast foot falls coming up from behind him, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Gems babe, but she cornered me, she's like a conversational witch. Seriously, she overheard me talking to Niall about it and jumped in, and invited herself, plus, she's also been studying really hard, so, doesn't she deserve this as much as us?”

Harry stops walking abruptly and turns to look at Louis who has a expectant look on his face, and Harry really can't help it. And Louis has a point, Gemma is his best friends girlfriend, she's also in the same year as them so he knows how hard she's being studying. He nods his head, “yeah, you're right, I'm sorry.”

Louis just shakes his head and smiles, “no, I should of told you.” 

Harry smiles gently, “yes, you should of, but I over reacted.”

Louis leans up and presses a quick kiss to Harry's lips. He pulls away and suddenly, they're not alone. “So, wanna tell us where we're going?” Niall asks. 

Louis turns his head while taking Harry's hand, “nope, that would ruin the surprise yeah?”

They all groan but Harry just giggles and follows Louis as they all walk through the gate. They walk for about ten minutes before they come to a stop. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Gemma, and Harry all look at Louis with confusion. “That's a gnome.” Zayn says perplexed, looking down where a simple clay gnome sits in the dirt; it has a cheerful expression and a red hat, a green t-shirt, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots on. No one really likes gnomes, afraid that they're come to life, and everyone freaked out when a teacher told them in their first year that they actually don't come to life in the Wizarding World. They have unicorns, dragons, three headed dogs, but the gnomes are just hollow shells of clay. 

“Yes Zee, well spotted.” Louis leans down and touches it. “Now, c'mon.”

“Oh,” Harry says, “I get it.”

They all follow suit and all of a sudden they're all being whirled around and are sucked through the vortex before they're all landing on grass harshly. They groan in discomfort and all sit up, shaking their heads to clear their sinuses. “Ow.” Gemma states. 

Once they all have their bearings, they can hear cheering. “Oh my Merlin.” Niall stammers out, standing up and running up a hill. They all follow him and they come to a halt. What they're looking at is a sight to behold. He looks to Zayn expectantly, “you could of said arresto momentum.” Niall whines, “I think my spleen has ruptured.”

Zayn scoffs, “I was too busy screaming to cast a charm Ni, I'll remember next time; I've never travelled by portkey before.”

Once their heads have cleared, they all look up and blink rapidly, their eyes focusing on the sight in front of them. There are people everywhere, tents too. It's an awesome atmosphere, Harry can hear music, and cheering, and he can smell food cooking. “Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup lads and gals.” Louis exclaims excitedly. 

After the shock of their fall and the sight in front of them has worn off, they set off to find their tent. After walking for a good twenty minutes, Louis yelps in glee and runs into a small tent that is no way big enough to house all of them, but Harry remembers, they're gifted in the magical arts and he shakes his head for thinking that they'll actually all be sleeping in a four by four tent. He's the last one to enter the tent and he stops and gasps because, magic is fucking amazing, and he is thankful he has the ability for perform it. 

There's a log fire on the go, making the tent warm and cosy. A kitchen is to the right where Niall currently is, looking through the cupboards. There's a dining room at the far end, with the right number of chairs, the wood is a beautiful mahogany. The floor itself is a deep red carpet with gold trimming. Near the far left there's a bathroom. And then to the right of him, there are three doors. He walks towards the first one and opens it, it's a bedroom, meaning the other two are the same. Each couple has their own room. Harry smiles and turns back around, but Louis is standing behind him so he promptly bumps into him. “What d'ya think?”

Harry laughs, “it's amazing sweetheart.”

Louis blushes and Harry thinks he's so pretty when he blushes. “Thank you Haz.”

“I mean it, you really out did yaself with this. I thought Ni was gonna cum in his pants.”

Louis laughs, “well, apart from you, we're in our House teams, so it would be fun for us, but I was a but anxious, because I know you don't play, and,” Louis shrugs, “I hope you don't mind.”

Harry pulls Louis into his chest, “course I don't mind silly, I like Quidditch as much as you lot, 's just, I don't play, you know how clumsy I am babe.”  
Louis laughs and pulls his head away from Harry's chest, “yeah, I know you're right, we'll have fun yeah?”

Harry nods his head and leans down to connect their lips. Harry kisses him like it's the end of the world, like he always does. He loves Louis so much, his whole body aches with it. He pulls away and connects their foreheads, “yeah, we'll have fun.”

Everyone shows their appreciation about the surprise and Louis blushes with the compliments. Harry falls more in love with him if he's being honest with himself. They spend the first night – considering the game isn't actually until the next night – listening to music, playing Never Have I Ever and getting mortal on the litres of Firewiskey Niall had managed to get his hands on. It's perfect, and it's what they all needed desperately after studying their arse's off. Blowing off steam and getting rowdy is what this weekend is all about, the Grand Final is just the cherry on top.

-x-

Zayn lets out a puff as he stops, “Jesus, I thought I was fitter than this.”

His friends just laugh at him as they continue to climb the stairs, Louis didn't mention anything about their seats being at the very top of the arena; if he had known, he would of hexed himself tiny so Liam could carry him, who, as annoying as it is, isn't breaking a sweat. He himself shouldn't be puffing and trying to force air into his lungs, he plays Quidditch for crying out loud, he works out, where as Harry is soldiering on like it isn't a big deal or how it doesn't feel like they're hiking up a mountain. “Do you want me to carry ya?” Liam says from behind him. 

Yes, Zayn thinks, because he thinks he might be dying. But he shakes his head, “no, 'm good, thanks babes.” 

Liam presses a kiss to his temple before over taking him and taking the steps two at a time, the prick. Now would be an awesome time to- wait a fucking minute, why didn't he think of this before. He thinks where he wants to be, Louis had told them, and he closes his eyes, and before he knows it, he's twisting away from where he was standing, and then he's standing on top of the stadium, next to one massive fucking light fixture. He smiles in triumph, and waits for the others to turn up. When they do, Louis spots him first, “you lazy fucker.” He says through a laugh and fond head shake. 

Zayn shrugs, “it's better than climbing my way into an early coffin.”

Liam just laughs and walks over to him, and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You maybe a lazy fucker,” Liam starts, and Zayn just rolls his eyes. “But you're my lazy fucker, and also a very talented one; I didn't even think to apparate.”

They chat for a good hour before all of a sudden, there's a massive rush of air whizzing past their heads and they can see green uniforms. It's Ireland vs. England. He looks over to Niall who has glossy eyes as he stares at the Ireland team like he's seen the second coming of a Wizard God, and he knows this match is important, because Louis and Niall made a bet; he's surprised Niall isn't sweating bullets; Ireland are good, but England takes the cake when it comes to playing Quidditch, their moves, their team game plan, just everything about the team is good and Niall should of known not to make a bet with Louis, but they were drunk and Zayn didn't stop them, how else will they learn?  
It's 90-80. Ireland are in the lead by ten and there's another five minutes left of the game. Alfie O'Connor is zipping around the pitch, dodging bluggers and the other team seeker as he chases after the Golden Snitch. The commentator calls out that it's 90 all and Zayn hears Niall squeak in fear. Zayn only turns his head away for a second and then he jumps as the whole arena erupts into screaming. “Alfie O'Connor has caught the Snitch, Ireland wins!!!!” Zayn turns his head to Niall again, who isn't breathing by the looks of it and Zayn rushes over to him and slaps his cheek a little to bring him back to Earth. 

“Zayn, did I just hear right?” Niall gasps. 

Zayn laughs, “yes lad, whatever Louis bet, you just won.” Niall's smile literally takes over his whole face as he begins to shout and jump up and down and twirling Gemma around who's giggling as Niall peppers kisses over her face. Zayn chances a look over at Louis, and oh, it isn't good. Louis has buried his head into Harry's chest and it looks like he's shaking. Zayn's confused. “What the fuck did you bet?”

“Two hundred galleons.” Louis whines from Harry's chest. 

“Are you serious?” Louis nods, “fuck me, why did you do that?” Zayn asks.

Louis removes his head from Harry's chest and looks at Zayn with a sullen look, Zayn has no sympathy for him, because gambling isn't something he dabbles in. “Because I thought Ireland were going to lose, but obviously, that isn't the case.” He sighs, “I don't even have two hundred galleons.” 

Zayn laughs at his friends distress as Niall says, “it's okay Lou, you don't have to pay me.”

“But, I bet is a bet Ni.”

Zayn looks back and forth between his two best friends and settles against Liam's back when he comes up behind him, finding comfort when Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist. “I know, and because I'm the bestest friend you have, you can do the rest of my essays that are due.”

“How many?”

“Seven; two for Care of Magical Creatures, one for Potions, one for Muggle Studies, two for Astronomy, and one for Transfiguration.” Niall states simply and he holds out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis toddles over and shakes Niall's hand and then a wicked smirk creeps its way on to Niall's face, “they're all due Wednesday.” Louis groans, and the rest of them laugh.

-x-

By Sunday, the boys and Gemma, are back at school, and because Louis has a lot of work to do, he spends the rest of Sunday in the library and by the time Harry finds him, he has three done, both of the Care of Magical Creatures and the Transfiguration essay. Harry finds him tucked into the corner of the library where Louis normally studies, where Harry actually asked him to be his boyfriend, and he sits down next to him and presses a kiss to Louis' temple. “Coming to dinner?”

Louis shakes his head, not taking his eyes off where he's scratching away with his quill on parchment. “Nope.”

Harry laughs, “c'mon babes, you need to eat, and I miss you; you've been here all day, you missed lunch.”

Louis shrugs, “me eating dinner is just going to get in the way of these essays, and I don't want to let Niall down.”

Harry sighs, “you have until Wednesday, and you have four sets of free periods on Monday and Tuesday.” Louis just shakes his head stubbornly. Harry rolls his eyes and then smirks and leans towards Louis' neck, where his polo shirt is slipping off his shoulder, showing some golden skin. Harry can't resist and he knows Louis can't either. He starts to kiss up his clavicle up towards his neck, and Harry hears Louis let out a small whimper but he powers through, but he starts to falter when Harry gets just below his ear and nips gently. 

“Hazza,” Louis whines, “sto-stop.”

Harry shakes his head and runs his hand up Louis' thigh and continues to travel under the hem of Louis' polo shirt, Louis' soft skin quivering and clenching under Harry's magical (pun intended) fingers. Harry knows what makes Louis tick and this is it, among other things; Harry knows every little thing that gets Louis' motor running and he can play it to his advantage, and he knows that Louis has a slight kink knowing someone can catch them, he found that out the hard way, Professor Longbottom couldn't look at them for a week, but that's what happens when you catch two of your students in the Green House, one with his cock out and the other on his knees with a mouthful of said cock. He thumbs over Louis' erect left nipple and then runs his hand back down and palms Louis through his grey jogging bottoms and Harry doesn't miss the little gasp escaping past Louis' lips or the hitch of his hips, pressing himself into Harry's hand. “You know you don't want me to stop Louis.” Harry's voice is thick with arousal and knowing he can make Louis like this, pliant and submissive makes him hard, it always has. Harry grips Louis through his jogging bottoms and gives a gentle and teasing squeeze and Louis slams his quill down and moves as quick as a Niffler as he straddles Harry lap and grinds his hips down into Harry's. Harry connects their lips and grips Louis' hips, pulling him closer and swallowing Louis' moans as he chases his climax. 

He's glad no one is normally in the library at this time of day, and if other students were, Louis and Harry are so far in the back of the stone library that no one would come across them. Harry can tell Louis is close to he runs his hands up Louis' back and rakes his blunt finger nails down gently before he slips them beneath Louis' sweats, grasping Louis' arse cheeks firmly and rutting into them as he pulls Louis down on to his. Louis lets out a low moan and arches his back, and falls into Harry's chest as he cums, twitching as he catches his breath, eyes snapped closed as he relishes in the feeling of himself releasing into his boxers. Harry cums too, spilling into his own boxers, just from the feeling and sight of Louis cumming. 

Breathing erratic, Harry nuzzles his face into Louis' neck and presses a small kiss just below Louis' ear. Louis brings his head up and smiles at Harry and pecks him on his plump lips, “there's something I can cross off my bucket list.”

Harry laughs, “same. But, we need to clean up and go to eat before we actually miss dinner and have to bribe Niall to sneak into the kitchen for us.”

Louis bites his lip, “yeah, ya right.” He reaches over to grab his wand, “evanesco” he says as he points his want towards his books, parchment, ink-well and quill to disappear so they'll be in his dorm room, Harry has always been memorised when Louis' voice curl around a charm or a spell. “Scourgify,” he says, pointing his wand towards their crotches, a cleaning charm that the both of them have found very useful since they've been active. Harry smiles when he feels himself no longer uncomfortable from drying cum. “Done, lets go and eat.”

And they walk to the Great Hall hand in hand, smiling to a few students making their way up to the dorms, and a few ghosts that Harry and Louis have known for seven years and the occasional professor. They walk in and sit down at the Gryffindor table and ignore the looks their friends give them. 

-x-

Zayn is sitting in the bay window of Liam's dorm when O'rion comes flying towards the open window. Summer is in the air and the weather is starting to warm up just the slightest, and Hogwarts is stunning at this time of year, well, it's stunning at any time of year really. O'rion lands on Zayn's knee and he spots that the brown and white owl has a scroll of parchment attached to his talon. He plucks it off, gives the bird a small pat before he's flying off in the direction of the Owlery. Zayn turns the scroll over and his eyes widen when he sees a Ministry wax seal. He jumps off the perch and hops over to Liam's bed, it's a Monday, at 7:00AM and classes start in an hour and a half, but Liam always sleeps to 7:30AM. He leans over Liam and kisses up his arm and blows a raspberry on his cheek to make him wake up. “Zee, stop,” and Liam swats blindly, making Zayn giggle.

“Okay, I guess I'll just have to read this letter from the Ministry by myself then.” Liam bolts up right, still blurry-eyed from sleep. His skin is smooth but there's a hint of stubble on his jaw line. He rubs at his eyes and makes himself comfortable before he holds out his hand. Zayn smiles and places the parchment in his open palm and settles down beside him and watches Liam open the letter with shaky hands. Zayn stops him quickly and Liam looks at him, “remember, whatever happens, there are other choices okay? And I will still love you.”

Liam smiles and kisses Zayn's forehead, “I know, but fuck, Zayn, I want this so badly.”

Zayn nods his head, “I know babes, and I'm sure you will, but, just... Yeah, I'll love you no matter what.”

Liam just laughs, “always so amazing with words babes.” And then he rips into the blood red wax, unrolling the parchment and reading over the contents. 

Zayn can't read Liam's face, he's showing no emotion and it's making Zayn sweat and his stomach turn. “Li?”

Liam gulps, “I got- I got it.” He sounds amazed, shocked, unbelieving. “Zayn, I fucking got the job.” 

“Congratu-” but he's cut off by a pair of lips smacking down on to his own, knocking the air out of his lungs and Liam kisses his with intent, like the intent to make Zayn stop breathing all together, it works to some extent. Liam pulls away, “lations.” 

“I can't believe it. All my hard work, it paid off.”

Zayn smiles, “I knew you could do it.”

Zayn knows that Liam has always had a hard time believing in himself. It was nothing that his mum and dad did to him, or his sisters, no one really. Liam has always thought he would never amount to anything, and it's something Louis and Liam share, and he knows both of them have always had that cloud over their heads, waiting to rip open, and Zayn thinks it might have something to do with the fact that one is a pure blood and pure bloods have this stigma about them, because it's such a prestigious blood line, they should be on top. And for Liam, it's because he's a muggle-born wizard, they've all had the lesson of how muggle-born wizards should have never been accepted into Hogwarts back when it was founded, so muggle borns have always felt excluded even though they're just as much of wizards as pure bloods and half bloods are, that's why Liam has always found it hard to have courage and believe in himself, but Zayn always will, because if Zayn doesn't, Liam never will. “Thank you for believing in me Zayn.”

Zayn leans in close and kisses Liam softly, and pulls back. He lifts a hand and cups Liam's cheek, thumb running over his orbital bone. “Always.”

-x- 

Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn all have jobs lined up when they leave school in a few months, they've all heard back from their department about the career they have chosen, and that's okay, Louis will get his letter from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; they're probably just swamped with work, and haven't gotten around to replying to him, but it's June, and Louis might be panicking. He starts to gasp for air as Liam recants about how Zayn woke him up, and how he had got the job in the Magical Law Enforcement department. Niall and Harry are congratulating him of the achievement and Zayn is looking at him like Liam has placed the moon and stars just for him. “I- I can't- br-breathe.” Louis gasps out. He sees Harry turn to him from the corner of his eye, and he looks worried.

“Louis, what's wrong?” 

“Breathe, I can't,” he says, digging his finger in the knot of his tie. He starts to feel himself go faint and then all of a sudden, his vision goes blurry and black around the edges, and the last thing he remembers is Harry shouting his name and falling backwards. 

-x-

Blinking his eyes open, Louis notices he isn't in his bed, or Harry's bed, he's in the schools hospital. He squints at the light coming in from the high windows and turns his head and sees he's alone. Louis huffs and sits up, cradling his head to stop the room from spinning as he does so. He looks over to the side table and sees a card propped up against the jar of water, he smiles sweetly and leans over to pluck it off the surface. He opens it and sees Harry's smiling face and then Harry's sweet raspy voice fills the silence:

“Hi Lou, 

You're probably wondering where I am. You gave me a fucking heart attack when you fainted, I've never heard such a sickening crack in my life, no one needs to hear skull meeting a concrete floor in their life. We need to talk mister, I'm coming now. Love you!

Harry xoxo”

And before Louis can blink, Harry materialises out of nowhere, making Louis jump prompting him to drop the card Harry had given him. “Wow, you're weren't kidding when you said you were coming.” Louis muses. He settles back down into the mattress and looks Harry over. He's wearing his school uniform, sans the robe. His hair is in a bun, sleeves pushed up showing off his tattoos. His wand is sticking out of his trouser pocket and he's holding a box. “How long have I been out?” 

“A few hours,” Harry tells him, coming towards him and sitting on the edge of the bed. “When you fell, your skull split just the tiniest bit, but Madam Pomfrey fixed you up and gave you a small sleeping potion to help with the heeling.” Louis bites his lip and looks down to his intertwined fingers, “so, wanna tell me why I almost died of a heart attack at breakfast?” Louis shakes his head, “could of it been because all of us have heard from the Ministry and you haven't?” Louis just nods his head. “Well, I have a confession.” Louis looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry has a guilty look on his face. “You got your letter last week, but you were busy with your essay's, and I know how important they are to you, and I didn't want you to lose focus.”

Louis gulps, “is... is it bad news?”

“I didn't read it babe, but I wanted to be with you when you opened it, and to give you a box of your favourite things,” and Harry hands him the box, and Louis opens it with a smile on his face. There are things from his favourite stores in Diagon Alley and he looks up at Harry with a fond smile, “you're forgiven.”

Harry laughs, “your letter is in there too.”

Louis looks back down and spots the scroll of parchment and he picks it up with shaking fingers. He breaks the wax seal and unrolls it and his eyes look over the words. His heart beats ten to a dozen and he reads it over and over again. “I got it Harry.” He starts to cry, sniffling and wiping his hand under his nose, “I got the job.”

Harry's smile is beaming when Louis looks up at him. He pushes the box to one side and throws himself to Harry, hugging him like his life depends on it. “I know you would, I'm so proud of you.”

-x-

When Louis returns to the Slytherin Common Room later in the day, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Gemma are all waiting for him with a massive banner that reads, 'CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR JOB!!' and it's spitting out fireworks of every colour. Louis' eye well with emotion and he really does have the best friends in the whole world. 

They spend the rest of the night celebrating and drinking Firewiskey and Giggle Water, and eating the shit load of food Niall had managed to coax the House-Eleves into making for him. Because of his episode earlier, Madam Pomfrey had given him an elixir to help him sleep, and by the time 11:00PM hits the six of them, he's falling asleep in Harry's arms. 

-x-

June turns into July in a haze of studying and being rowdy, sneaking trips to Hogsmede and too many Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. The N.E.W.T.S are fast approaching and the sixth years and seventh years are crapping their pants and cramming in study session as well as keeping up with their classes and essay's. Even though they have their jobs, it all comes down to their results, and Zayn is confident they have all passed with flying colours.

Zayn is out in the school grounds studying. He loves studying outside for some reason, studying in the Great Hall or the library is okay, but he prefers the tranquillity of sitting by the lake, with the slight wind in the tress and the bright sun beating down on his exposed skin, the every now and then splash of a creature that lives in the lake will break the surface, but most of all, he loves leaning against his favourite tree. He knows having a favourite tree is a little weird but this is where both him and Liam declared their love for each other. He had wanted to tell Liam first but the Gryffindor had got their first. Zayn didn't hesitate, and said it back as soon as Liam finished the three worded sentence. Liam had kissed him afterwards, and Zayn had felt the kiss from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He couldn't wait to tell his mum that he had finally found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but when his senses cleared, he realised he couldn't share the news with his family, because Liam was a muggle-born, there would be no way of getting through to his parents, telling them how happy he was wouldn't matter, they would never approve because of Liam's blood status and House. But it didn't stop him, it didn't stop him from kissing Liam every chance he could get, it didn't stop him from cuddling in bed as the rain hit the window in fat rain drops or watching the snow stick to the glass, it didn't stop him from holding Liam's hand as they walked down the hallways together as other students watched with either looks of disgust or looks of want on their faces, it didn't stop him from planning their future together, and it didn't stop him from losing his virginity either. He wanted to give Liam the world, and he was going to make sure it happened, even if it meant dying in the process. 

He's got his nose in 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted' for his essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts when he hears someone coming from his right. “Should've known I'd find ya out 'ere.”

Zayn smiles automatically, not taking his eyes off the page he's reading. “Where did ya look?” 

“Everywhere but the place where I didn't think to look first,” Liam says as he comes to sit next to him and he presses a kiss to Zayn's temple. “How long 'ave ya been out 'ere?”

Zayn shrugs, “since second period ended.” Zayn finally looks up and his breath is knocked out of him when he sees Liam. He'll never get over how beautiful Liam is, and that his beauty also goes bone deep, and it's something Zayn loves about Liam. 

“I have something for you,” Liam says with a small smile on his face. Zayn's brow creases in confusion and he reluctantly closes his book and places it in his book bag. He turns towards Liam to give him his full attention. “Please don't ask me how I got him, because he'd kill me if I told you.” Zayn is now completely confused. 

Liam digs his hand into the inside pocket of his robe before pulling out a box, it's blue and gold, the colour of his House and he smiles gently up at Liam. Liam is worrying his bottom lip between is teeth has he hands Zayn the box. Zayn shakes his head and reaches up, plucking the lip from the grip and he runs his thumb over it for good measures. He unravels the little bow and lifts the lid, and his eyes widen when a little green face pops out over the side of the box. “Liam...”

“I was gonna wait until graduation, but it would have been cruel to keep him in the box for another month and a half.” 

Zayn blinks slowly down at the Bowtruckle and smiles when the little creature jumps out on to Zayn's hand, looking at Zayn closely. “Hi little guy, man, you're so cute.” Zayn looks up at Liam with wet eyes and a blush, “I can't believe you've given me a Bowtruckle.”

It's Liam's turn to blush. They were first years when Zayn first told him he had been wanting a Bowtruckle since he was a child, but every time Zayn had asked his parents, they had always said no and told him they were pointless. But now he has one, and Liam remembered. “I know how much you wanted one, so, happy early graduation. What are you going to name him?”

Zayn smiles so his eyes crinkle and his tongue pushes to the back of his teeth. “Albus.”

“Albus?” 

Zayn nods, “yeah, named after one of the best Headmasters of this school that ever lived.”

-x-

Himself and Louis are walking to Care of Magical Creatures when Louis asks a question that has obviously been niggling at him, “Zayn, do you think it's a bad thing that we've fallen in love with the first guys we've met?”

Zayn can feel his face contort in confusion, “do you have any idea how Harry would feel if you asked me that and he was in the vicinity Louis?”

Louis huffs, “that doesn't answer my question.”

Zayn just laughs, “well, I can't say the same for you, but I think it's romantic; people all over the world would kill for what you and I have. To find the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, to find someone who loves you, imperfections and all. To find someone who thinks of you every day.” Zayn starts, he has thought about this question himself and he mentally kicked himself in the balls for thinking such a thing. “We're two of the luckiest people I've ever met Lou, we both have someone who would go to the end of the universe and beyond for us, I mean, look...” And the pulls open his robes and Albus is clinging on, looking around and trying to find the explanation as to why he has been disturbed from his sleep. Louis lets out a yelp when he sees him. “Liam got him for me, I've wanted one since I can remember, but my parents always said they're stupid, but Liam remembered, and now, I have Albus.”

“I wonder if Harry will get me a Niffler?” Louis ponders as he smiles down at the Bowtruckle.

Zayn snorts, “no, because they're little buggers, and you can't keep a Niffler on a leash.” 

“You're right.” 

Zayn smiles and closes his robes again, “I know. Look, if you're feeling this way, talk to Harry about it, but, do you love him?”

Louis nods, “with all my heart. Bad jokes and all.”

Zayn laughs, “and you'd do anything for him, correct?” Louis nods his head, “you'd go to the end of the world again and again to make sure he has everything he needs?” 

“Yes.”

“Then you just answered your own question Louis. No, I don't think it's a bad thing. Love and cherish what you have Lou, because you never know if it's going to be around tomorrow.”

The topic is dropped after that, and they walk in comfortable silence to Hagrid's Hut before he leads them all into the Forbidden Forrest. Today's lesson is about Unicorns. Louis and Zayn are answering questions left and right, and the rest of the class lets them. 

-x-

Harry has a double free period in the middle of the day on Wednesday, which is great, but he can't spend it with Louis because he decided it would be funny to sneak into Muggle Studies with Niall, with it being so close to graduation, Harry doesn't think he should be mucking around, but whatever keeps him out of literal trouble, Harry is okay with it. Liam is working out, and Zayn is helping Professor Weasley with inventory. So, Harry spends his two hours helping out Professor Grimshaw grading papers and chatting about Harry's new job. Until, “don't ya think you're too young to be engaged?” His Professor asks. 

Harry's quill stops and he looks up at him, Nick (as he told his students to call him because he didn't like the term 'sir' or 'professor') is actually quite youthful for being a teacher at the school. He's got black hair and a wide smile and a Mancunian accent. Louis has always told him that Professor Grimshaw has always had a soft spot for him, ever since first year, and Harry has always told Louis he's crazy, Harry just loves Charms and he makes it fun, unlike Professor Flitwick who's boring and mundane when it comes to teaching them. He shakes his head, “no, I don't think so. Why?”

Nick shrugs, “I just think you should be selling your oats while you're still young Harry, there's nothing wrong with falling in love, but do you wanna settle down so quickly?”

Harry frowns, “well, that might be okay for some people, but I love Louis, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Harry notices Nick's face change into a grimace when he says Louis' name. “But Louis Tomlinson? He's a Slytherin.”

Harry puts down his quill and sits up a bit straighter, “so, he's not like other Slytherins. He's kind, considerate, funny, laid back, sexy, and small.”

Nick laughs, “small?” Harry just nods his head, “there are heaps of small guys out there Harry.”

“None are like Louis.”

“Yeah, none are like me.” Louis' voice comes from the door. 

Harry's head snaps towards the entrance and he smiles when he sees Louis standing there, his robes practically swimming on him even though they're tailored to his small frame, arms crossed and a shit eating grin on his face. “Hi Lou.”

Louis smiles and walks forwards, “hiya baby, having fun?” Harry blushes, he was having fun, he always did when he was in Charms, “telling my boy to sell his oats huh?”

Nick fixes Louis with a cold narrow-eyed expression, “your boy?”

Louis nods and holds up his left hand, “yes, my boy, this ring proves it.”

Nick huffs, “you're not good enough for him.” And then Nick's eyes go wide like he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. 

“And you are?” Louis snips. Nick doesn't say anything and apparently, it gives Louis his answer, “you're old enough to be his dad.”

Nick makes a noise of indigence, “I'm twenty five you dolt.”

Louis shrugs, “brother then,” Harry watches Louis step closer, so he's toe to toe with Nick, “I've been on to you since the beginning Grimshaw, he was eleven, and just because he's now seventeen, does not give you the right to try to get into his pants. Harry is mine mate, even before we both knew it; he's my soulmate, and nothing you'll say will change his mind because him and me, we're forever.” Louis turns around and kisses Harry with a force to be reckoned with, Harry moans into the kiss, licking the roof of Louis' mouth, hands on his hips and he pulls him in closer. Louis pulls away and gives a small nip to Harry's bottom lip and smirks evilly. “Let's go gorgeous, we're meeting the fellas for drinks.”

-x-

“I thought we were meeting the lads?” Harry asks Louis as he's being dragged through the hallways towards the Slytherin Common Room. 

“We were, but, change of plans.”

Harry blushes at the tone in Louis' voice; he knows that tone. He's about to be taken on a wild ride, and they normally result in Louis refusing Harry the act to cum, while Louis rides him into next year. “Really?” Harry tries to keep the knowing out of his voice, but it doesn't work, Louis turns to him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his pretty face. 

-x-

Louis pushes Harry on to the bed, they're both already half mast because they know what's about to happen, and they always get excited. He pulls out his wand and says the incantation, “incarcarous,” to both Harry's wrists and ankles. Harry lets out a moan at the pressure around his appendages, and tugs at them out of habit. Louis smirks down at him, “seems like you need to be reminded of who you belong to.” 

Harry whimpers, “you Louis.”

Louis makes a humming noise, “I'm sorry baby, what was that?” He asks, crawling over Harry's body and placing his arse on Harry's crotch, giving a grind of his hips to see Harry bite his lip, and to see how hard Harry is. He leans down and bites Harry's bottom lip, pulling it out and letting it go, watching it snap back into place. 

“You Louis, I belong to you.” Harry moans, “please Louis, do something.”

Louis smirks, and with his wand, he says the incantation, “evanesco.”

Harry's clothes disappear right before his eyes, his milky skin flushed, his nipples erect, and tattoo's on display. Louis removes himself from Harry's crotch and watches as Harry's cock slaps against his abs, engorged with blood and flushed red, the tip shiny and wet from precum. Louis bites his lip, Harry is beautiful like this, fucked out, hair a mess, and eyes blown. Louis himself is still fully clothed in his school uniform but he's okay for now, although he's hard in his panties that he decided to wear today as a special surprise for Harry, he shaved everywhere necessary too. 

Louis settles himself in between Harry's legs and runs his finger tips up Harry's thighs teasingly, he makes his way past where he knows Harry wants to be touched the most and his nibble fingers tickle of Harry's stomach, his muscles clench and his cock jumps too. His fingers find Harry's nipples and he dances the tips over them, smirking when Harry whines and arches into his touch, he's letting out the most amazing sounds and Louis revels in knowing he's the only one who gets to see and hear Harry like this. They haven't done this in a really long time, the last time they played like this was when Harry got a little carried away in sixth year and flirted with another guy from his own House who graduated that year, the last Louis heard, Luke was now living in Azkaban for killing a muggle family. “Lou, please, touch me.”

Louis thinks about it for a minute before shaking his head, “no, I wanna show you something.” He stands up, and removes all of his school uniform until he's adorned in his cute pair of periwinkle-blue lace panties. He smirks and turns around, and he doesn't miss the keen that leaves Harry's lips when he sees the material stretched over Louis' peachy cheeks, Louis knows how good he looks, and he loves that he can make Harry sound like that. “Do you like 'em baby?” Harry nods his head, obviously lost for words, “I'm glad, they're just for you.” Louis knows that Harry must be dying, because Louis knows how much Harry loves to touch him when he has this kind of underwear on. “They're new.” And he hooks his thumbs in the top of them and slowly pulls them over his bum, biting his own lip when Harry lets out a sinful moan that hopefully no one can hear, but he likes that, when they first became active, he used to charm the room with sound proof enchantments, but now, he loves knowing people can hear them. He pulls them all the way down and throws them to the floor. “I really want you to eat me out baby, can you do that for me?”

Harry nods his head, “please.”

Louis smiles and crawls back over Harry's body and connects their lips in a messy and heated kiss. Louis pulls away and turns himself around and somehow manages to manoeuvre himself so his rear is over Harry's face. Apparently, that's all Harry needs because all of a sudden, Louis' moaning as he feels Harry's tongue lick over his rim, softly at first, teasingly, and Louis would tell him off for it, but it feels so good, Louis lets him do it. Harry really goes to town on him, loving the fact that Louis is smooth, but Harry likes eating him out over all and it's one of their favourite things to do, and in the past two years, they have been adventurous about where they do it; Louis thinks their best effort was when Harry had managed to eat him out when Louis was levitating softly on his broom, in the broom shed of all places. Louis came so hard Harry has to catch him.

Louis himself is letting out whimpers and moans as Harry licks deeper, but when he's on the cusp of exploding, he pulls away and he feels Harry chase after him. He spins back around and settles back between Harry's legs. “Do you think ya been reminded enough of who you belong to Harry?” Harry just nods, “do you think I should ride you?” Again, he nods and Louis huffs, “use your words Styles.”

“Yes Louis, I belong to you, please, ride me. Fuck me.”

And who is Louis to deny? “Okay baby,” he kisses Harry messily, humming slightly at the taste of himself on Harry's tongue. He reaches for his wand, “accio lube.”

The lube comes flying across the room from his trunk and he catches with practised grace and opens the bottom, the 'snick' echoing in the room as he does so. He lubes up Harry's twitching cock and then fingers himself a little, letting out a moan as he inserts two fingers. He would have Harry normally do it, but, his hands are (pun intended) tied. After he feels ready enough, he shuffles his way towards Harry's crotch, so he's kneeling over Harry's dick. He reaches behind him and grasps his fingers around the member and holds it upright, before sinking down in it, both of them moaning at the feeling simultaneously. Louis doesn't hold back, as he's worked himself up to much to be a teasing little shit bag, so he lifts himself up and sinks back down again, and once he has a good rhythm going on, he leans over and kisses Harry again. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me,” he says into Harry's mouth. 

Harry nods, “yeah, you feel good around me.”

Louis picks up the pace, they're both panting and moaning, the bed is knocking against the stone wall, and scraping across the cement floor but it's not loud enough for the entire dungeon to hear. “Fuck, yes, right there.” Louis shifts a little and swears out when Harry's bell end grazes his prostate, and then he fucking goes to town, actually not caring who hears them this time, he's too turned on to care. 

“Fuck, Louis, yes, keep going, 'm not gonna last.”

Louis just nods his head, and connects their lips again, it's a clash of teeth and tongue but it's hot and messy. He fucks Harry like his life depends on it and before long, he's cumming untouched across Harry's abs and Harry follows suit soon after feeling Louis clench around him, cumming deep inside Louis is long spurts. Louis collapses on Harry's chest, laying in his own cum as he does so. “Fucking hells bells Tomlinson, you've fucked the brain outta me.”

Louis laughs, “hmm.” Obviously he's fucked his own brain out of himself too. He lays there for a moment, catching his breath before he sits up and grabs his wand, “scourgify,” the cum and sweat vanish and then he says, “finite incantatem.” And the ropes from Harry's wrists vanish and he repeats the recant and then the ones on his ankles disappear too. Once Harry's limbs are free, he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him down on to the mattress. 

“You didn't have to do that you know, I know I belong to you.”

Louis laughs, “I know, but I'm a possessive little shit, and I really hate Grimshaw.”

Harry presses a kiss to Louis' temple and Louis closes his eyes at the feeling, of being loved unconditionally, “well, I'm not going to help him any more, I'll go to Charms and then leave afterwards. Are you gonna get revenge?”

Louis shrugs, “I'm sure I'll think of something wicked, something that he'll deserve, the meddling douche.”

Harry just laughs, and the two of them settle down and fall asleep. The lads can wait.

-x-

“I swear they can't keep it in their pants for five seconds,” Zayn whines as he sips on his Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. “They're an hour late.”

Liam laughs, “I heard Grimshaw was telling Harry Louis wasn't good enough for him, and Louis decided to show Harry who he belonged too.”

Niall rolls his eyes, “fuckin' 'ell, Harry knows who 'e belongs to, 'nd Louis knows Harry would never cheat; it was just an excuse for them to have sex.”

“Jealous?” Zayn and Liam say at the same time, smirks on their faces. 

“No.” 

Zayn laughs, “you're lying.”

“Wait, Ni, are you still-”

“What?” Zayn questions confused and shocked. 

Niall blushes red to the tips of his ears and down his chest. Zayn can see the red skin through the unbuttoned polo he's wearing. It's Friday, so they're all wearing home clothes, like they do every weekend unless they have an exam, which are coming up very soon and all of the sixth and seventh year are shitting their pants. “I don't wanna talk about it.”

Zayn is about to open his mouth again, but Louis and Harry walk through the door and he thinks better of opening his mouth to talk about Niall's non-existent sex life with Harry's sister. The lads see them and wave to Tom, before they make their way over. “Sorry we're late,” Louis says, completely unapologetic, he has a smirk on his face and is walking with a slight limp and Harry has a dreamy fucked out look on his face. 

Zayn shakes his head, “I heard the stones from the dungeon have collapsed.” 

“I should fucking think so,” Louis muses, sitting down gently as he says so. 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall snicker as they watch Louis wince, and Harry has a massive grin on his face, knowing that it's his package which has caused Louis discomfort. As the night progresses, they're joined by Gemma and a few of her friends from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Her Ravenclaw friends gives Zayn a once over and Liam notices and snickers. She shuffles over towards Zayn and engages him in conversation while Liam watches the comedic scene unfold in front of him. 

“I heard you have a Bowtruckle?” She sweet talks him. 

Zayn thinks her name is Lola, she has brown eyes, black hair, and pale skin, she could be a fucking vampire for all Zayn knows and that kinda makes Zayn shudder. He nods his head, “I do.”

“Can I see it?”

Zayn frowns, “it's a him, not an it, and I guess so.” And Zayn pulls the lapel of his coat outwards and Albus is chilling out in the pocket, enjoying his surroundings. She coos at him and tries to touch him, but Albus is having none of it and slaps her finger away. Zayn holds in his laughter, “he doesn't like strangers.” Zayn says as he holds out his hand so Albus can climb on before Zayn is moving him towards Liam. Liam takes him and places him in his inside pocket and Lola makes a noise as she watches Albus bury himself into Liam's pocket. “I thought you said he doesn't like strangers?” 

Zayn laughs, “yes, but Liam isn't a stranger, he's my best friend,” and Zayn sees Lola give Liam the stink eye, “and he's my fiancé.”

Lola literally blushes and gives him a small apologetic smile and shuffles away, and Liam just laughs before leaning over and kisses Zayn temple. “Maybe I should show you who you belong to Malik.”

“I know who I belong to, but it couldn't hurt showing me anyway.” Zayn smirks coyly; he isn't opposed to Liam showing him who he belongs to.

-x-

By the end of July, five best friends find themselves in the library studying for their pending exams, because in the middle of August, is their final exams. The tension is palpable, and Louis was so sure his camping trip would of loosened them up, and he supposed it did to some extent, but no matter what they did, their exams were coming closer and closer and Louis couldn't do anything to slow it down, their schooling was coming to an end and it's depressing, because the school has been their home away from home for seven years; they're all afraid of one thing, and that thing is, losing contact when they walk away from Platform 93/4 for the last time. 

Louis puts his pencil down and leans against his chair and stretches before looking at his friends; Liam's cheeks are red and his eyes are laced with worry, Niall's face is also flushed with something Louis knows all too well, Zayn's face is a picture of tranquillity, and Harry's face is a mixture of all of it. It's stressful to say the least. 

“I'm going to fail.” Niall whines out, throwing his pencil down with a frustrated groan.

“You're not going to fail Ni, none of us are. We're all going to be fine.” Zayn breezes out. 

Niall scoffs, “yeah, easy for you to say Zayn, you're brain is literally a cornucopia of knowledge, and my brain is probably full of sword dust.”

They all laugh at Niall's comment but they soon appease him, and tell him he'll ace his exams, they all will, but stress makes you think of all kinds of crazy shit, and you can't help feel like you're going to totally bomb the most important exams of your life, it's what every student goes through, whether you're in a magical school or a muggle school, Harry and Liam had told Louis and Zayn stories of their friends in a muggle school who went through the same thing with their own set of exams, and Niall already knew because he also has friends whom attend a muggle school considering he's a half-blood and lived in a muggle neighbourhood like Liam and Harry, whereas Louis grew up in a Wizarding neighbourhood, which is where Harry Potter grew up until he was sent to Surrey in London to live with his aunt and uncle and cousin because his parents were killed, Godric's Hollow is a lovely idyllic village where everyone knows everything. Zayn also lived there as a child but in a bit more of an upscale area, when Voldemort's downfall happened people weren't afraid of building their houses further away from other people, so, that's how Malik Manor came about, but now, Zayn is obviously living with Liam. Niall lived in a half muggle and half wizard neighbourhood because apparently Ireland is a lot more laid back than stuck-up England. After their laughter has come to a stop, they get back to studying for another hour before they all head to dinner and stuff their faces with whatever the House Elves have prepared before they get more studying done before falling into bed with heavy eyes.

-x-

Just like any other month, August flies by, but they don't forget to celebrate Liam's 18th birthday, especially Zayn. Zayn wakes up before Liam does, which is surprising in itself, but it's for good reason. He made a deal with the House Elves a few days ago that he'd pay them a few to make Liam breakfast. They had agreed, and it's not like they get treated badly because they don't, but an elf will not say no to a few galleons. Zayn shimmies out of Liam's embrace without disturbing him, and he rushes to get dressed, throwing on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, he shuffles his feet into some slippers and exits Liam's room, and makes his way does the concrete staircase and through the Common Room, which is cold and dead. He's been working on some wandless magic, so he casts the fire charm and the fireplace glows to life. He smiles and skips a little out of the door and down to the kitchen to pick up Liam's breakfast. 

An hour later, Zayn has set up Liam's breakfasts on the table near the fire in the Common Room, there's Liam's favourite tea, some orange juice just in case Liam wants something cold. And he had the Elves make Liam's favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate sauce, with a side of strawberries and banana's. “Do you think he'll like it Albus?” Zayn asks his Bowtruckles who just blinks at him, Zayn takes it as a yes, “I think so too.” On the chair, the one Liam sits on all the time when he's in the Gryffindor Common Room, are three presents; one from him, one from his parents, and one from Zayn's parents, which Zayn was very surprised about. When it was delivered, Zayn had cried, because they had listened. Zayn had got Liam something he has wanted since he was younger, it took him ages to find one, but he did, and he hopes Liam likes it. 

When it's 7:30AM, Liam walks down the concrete stairs, sleep soft in his grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt, and socks. Zayn looks up when he hears Liam hit the bottom of the stares and smiles. He gets up and walks towards his fiance, and hugs him before kissing him softly on the lips, “good morning,” Zayn says. 

“Good morning, what's all this?” Liam asks, spotting the set up. 

Zayn had added some self floating balloons and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banner. “Happy birthday, Liam.” Zayn takes his hand and walks him over and Zayn turns his head to see Liam smiling. 

“You did all of this for me?” Liam asks bewildered. 

“Of course, your favourites tea, and your favourite breakfast.” Zayn says gently.

Liam pulls him into another hug, “thank you.”

Zayn giggles, “you're welcome. Now, eat and then you can open your presents. The celebrations are going ahead tonight at The Three Broomsticks with the lads.”

So, with that, Liam and Zayn settle down to eat, talking about the day ahead, stating that it sucks that they have classes, but it's a Monday, so their day finishes early. “That was lush, thanks again babes, it was amazing.”

“You're welcome again, now, presents.” Zayn hands him the one from his parents first. 

Liam unwraps it, and opens it. He smiles, “typical.”

“What?”

“It's a few of my favourite things from home, like, muggle stores, and an eighteen glass.” Zayn frowns at that, “it's like a right of passage when you turn eighteen in the muggle world.”

“Oh, I see. That's lovely of them, what would you of done today if you weren't at school?”

“Well, if I wasn't a wizard, I would have been out of school by now, and working with my dad, and I would of gone to the pub with mates; but if that were the case, I never would of met you.”

Zayn blushes, “I'm sure we would of met Liam, we were meant to be.” He says, handing Liam his present. 

Liam takes it from him and opens it carefully. And when he sees what's in there, Liam gasps. Zayn blushes as Liam takes it out of the box. “Zayn, how?”

“I searched high and low for it, but it was worth it.”

“It's exactly like the one my grandad had, Zayn, this is amazing.”

Zayn nods, “I remember you telling me about it when me first me, and ever since then, I've been looking for it. And I found it. One day last year, I went into London, and came across a antique shop, and walked in. And there it was.”

It's a gorgeous gold pocket watch, with Roman Numerals and the gears can be seen in the middle. The face of it has an amazing graving of a gorgeous ship, and Zayn had it engraved on the back too. “I can't believe this,” and he looks at Zayn with such love, Zayn's stomach and heart clenches with it. “I love you.” And he leans over and kisses Zayn softly, but it holds to much love and passion, it leaves Zayn's head spinning when Liam pulls away. “Amazing presents.”

“There's actually one more.” And Zayn hands him the envelope.

Liam opens it and his eyes widen. Zayn watches and he begins to worry his bottom lip when he sees Liam's eyes go misty and wet with tears. “Baby? What's wrong?”

“It's a letter, from your dad.”

Zayn's eyes widen and he shuffles closer to Liam, “what does it say?”

Liam reads, “dear Liam, I'm sorry it has taken so long for this letter to finally make its way to you, but I've done some thinking, and I want to say that I am deeply sorry for how I treated you when we met for the first time. I had been blinded by my arrogance, and I took what Zayn said about blood status into account, and he's right. All blood is the same, and I am happy my son has finally made me see the light.” Liam takes a breath and continues, a little teary eyed as he does so, “Myself and Tricia would like to welcome you to the family, and all of us want to wish you a happy birthday. We hope you have a fantastic day, take care, and we'll see you soon. Yaser Malik.” 

Zayn blinks his tears away, and reaches up and wipes away the tears that have slipped down on to Liam's cheeks. Zayn knows how much his parents not liking him has been a problem, but Liam's love for him has never faltered, and why should it? Zayn guesses in some relationships, a father and a mother not approving of their childs chosen partner renders the relationship to come to a close, for them to go their separate ways. But it was the complete opposite for Liam and Zayn, if anything, it had made their relationship stronger, Liam proposed to him. Liam wants to spend the rest of his life with him, Zayn can't believe it. 

Liam looks at him and smiles, and leans closer, pressing their lips together in a soft passionate kiss. Zayn melts into it, like he always does, because Liam always kisses him like he wants to do nothing else for the rest of his life. Zayn pulls away and he leans his forehead against Liam's, eyes closed, “happy birthday baby.”

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. : ) Any mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read it to the end then... THANK YOU!!!
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, bookmark; please let me know what you thought; either on here or on tumblr which is suicidaltomlinson


End file.
